L'ultime combat bis Saison 6 Episode 1
by Gallonigher
Summary: La face cachée du dernier épisode d'Angel. Prémices d'une nouvelle série ... FIN !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Gallonigher

Avertissement : Les personnages suivant sont la création de la Fox : Angel, Spike, Buffy, Giles, Wesley, Illyria, Willow, Dana, Gun, Dawn et Hamilton. Tous les autres personnages sont ma propre création. L'histoire y comprit. Merci de ne pas la publier sur votre site sans mon autorisation à : Il est impératif d'avoir vu la saison 5 d'Angel dans son intégralité si vous voulez tout comprendre de cet épisode !

Résumé : La face cachée du dernier épisode d'Angel ou les prémices de la naissance d'une nouvelle série.

**L'ULTIME COMBAT - bis -**

ILLIRYA : C'est de la folie ! Vous tiendrez tout au plus dix minutes !

GUN : Alors faisons qu'elles soient mémorables !

Gun réussit à se relever malgré sa blessure et pu faire volte face avec ses amis.

SPIKE : Et côté plan c'est quoi ?

ANGEL : On se bat, c'est tout !

SPIKE : Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus précis ?

ANGEL : Et bien personnellement, ça me dirait bien de me faire le dragon !

La bande était prête à se battre, tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de survie possible. Mais il fallait faire face. Il fallait que les associés soient tenus en échec. Même ne serait ce que dix petites minutes.

ANGEL : Au boulot !

De leur mystérieux QG, les associés étaient en train d'assister à la scène. Mais qui étaient ces mystérieux êtres dont l'obscurité enveloppait leurs corps fluets ? Toujours est il que pour la première fois, les associés venait de voir ce qu'ils pensaient impossible. Ils étaient en effet tenus en échec par la bande d'Angel ! Plus pour longtemps certes mais les faits étaient bien là. Et pour la première fois, les associés ressentirent ce qu'ils avaient totalement ignoré jusque là. Oui, ils ressentirent du respect pour leurs ennemis. Ils avaient tout essayé. Les monstres, les démons du passé, les morts d'êtres cher, la corruption et même le pouvoir. Rien n'y fit, Angel et son équipe n'avait pas cédé un seul pouce de terrain aux associés. Et à présent, ils allaient mourir. Une victoire bien méritée, auraient pu se dire les associés. Mais ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'en réalité, en mourrant, c'était Angel qui gagnait. Il avait atteint son but, rendre la vie difficile aux associés et supprimer leurs envoyés dans leur monde. La mission était remplie. Les associés hurlaient de rage au fond d'eux-mêmes et le débat faisait rage dans leur mystérieux hall. Fallait il laisser Angel se faire tuer ou au contraire rappeler leurs émissaires afin d'empêcher la victoire de leurs ennemis ?

Angel et Spike venaient de prendre contact avec le bataillon de démons des associés. Gun avaient voulu les suivre mais il s'était trouvé incapable de faire le moindre pas. Illirya, pourtant désireuse de se montrer violente après la mort de Wesley, était resté au chevet de Gun pour le protéger. Illirya ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle qui pensait avoir tout connu après une existence aussi longue. La douleur qu'elle ressentait en son être était pourtant nouvelle. Oui, la douleur de perdre un être cher. Et même si elle ne connaissait pas Gun, c'était malgré tout un ami de Wesley. Peu importe les raisons pour le moment. Illirya ne pensait qu'à une chose : protéger Gun. Protéger Gun jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort. Cette mort qu'elle savait pourtant si proche et dont ses deux tuteurs vampires s'étaient jetés tête baissée. Elle se prit à les regarder quelques secondes avec une certaine admiration. « Wesley aurait été fier de voir ça » se dit elle furtivement, la gorge nouée. Puis, sachant pertinemment la partie perdue, elle entreprit de mettre Gun sur son dos alors que le jeune homme avait perdu conscience. « Ne jamais mourir, et tout conquérir », elle n'avait pas oublié sa notion de victoire. Et cette victoire, elle voulait l'obtenir, la posséder comme pour rendre hommage à son confident défunt. Elle voulait cette victoire pour faire triompher la cause que défendaient les personnages qu'elle avait côtoyé, toute l'équipe d'Angel. Et c'est en jetant un dernier regard aux deux vampires pris dans la bataille qu'elle disparut au travers d'une porte donnant dans les ténèbres.

Angel et Spike se battaient déjà depuis plus d'une minute contre l'armée des associés. Angel avait réussit à terrasser le dragon qu'il s'était juré d'avoir avant de disparaître. Seulement deux coups d'épée. Pour sûr que le sang qu'il avait bu sur Hamilton faisait encore effet sur lui. Sa force triplée ou quadruplée lui faisait en effet très bien tenir tête à ses assaillants qui jusque là avaient vu leurs tête quitter leurs frêles épaules. Il tenait certes mais pour combien de temps ? Il avait entrevu le tunnel interdimensionnel par lequel les monstres débarquaient sur son monde. Et pour un décapité, trois ou quatre prenaient le relais. « Vous avez échoué ! Je ne serais pas devenu un monstre » se dit Angel en s'adressant évidemment aux associés. Un coup d'œil rapide à Spike lui montra celui-ci en bien mauvaise posture. N'ayant pas eu droit à de « potion magique », Spike était lui déjà en difficulté. Acculé dans un recoin, il repoussait à grande peine ses adversaires à coups de couvercles de poubelles et de cadavres d'ex démons. Le vampire blond savait qu'il était fichu mais pourtant, il arborait un petit sourire discret sur son visage. Il revoyait alors son existence défiler à toute allure. Il se remémora sa première rencontre avec Drusilla puis Angélus. Il revoyait Angélus retrouver son âme, le charrier à tout bout de champ, sa rupture avec lui la première fois qu'il essaya de le tuer. Il se vu éliminer les deux Tueuses qu'il avait combattu, ses recherches acharnées pour retrouver Angel, tous ses ébats torrides avec Drusilla. Puis il revu Buffy … Tout le basculement d'un destin vieux d'un siècle en quelques années juste grâce à Buffy. « J'aurais tant aimé te revoir. J'espère que tu sauras … que tu penseras que j'ai été un type bien » pensa Spike avant de s'écrouler suite à un coup en traître d'un de ses assaillants. Angel lui combattait toujours même s'il était clair qu'il était sur le point d'avoir le dessous. Il releva son épée face à la charge d'un des démons malgré qu'il soit en danger derrière lui. « Juste un. Encore un et j'arrête ! » se dit il en coupant net en deux le démon avec une rage peu commune. Un dernier regard vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu Spike. Il n'y avait plus qu'un attroupement de démons occupés à frapper un corps sur le sol. « C'est fini. Adieu Spike. Adieu mes amis. Rendez vous en enfer peut être ! » pensa une dernière fois Angel avant de perdre son épée suite à sept ou huit démons qui l'empoignaient de part en part. Angel sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous lui avant d'être projeté sur le sol. Il aurait pu encore tenter de riposter, d'essayer de se relever et de lutter encore et encore. Mais c'était terminé. Il pensa à tous ses amis morts à présent et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, les rejoindre. Au paradis, en enfer ou ailleurs mais qu'importe. Il voulait quitter ce monde, ce monde même qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir. Tirer les rideaux avec le mot fin était tout ce qui le préoccupait à présent. Et il ferma alors lentement les yeux, laissant se détendre son corps, attendant ainsi le sort du destin. Ce même destin qui pourtant il le savait pouvait être tellement capricieux parfois …

Douze heures plus tôt

Brésil, Rio de Janeiro. Un soleil radieux vient illuminer les grattes ciel de la plus prestigieuse ville de l'ancienne colonie portugaise. Dans l'un deux, une jeune femme rousse ouvre les volets de sa chambre tout en s'étirant légèrement. A l'intérieur, au lit, une autre jeune femme semble se réveiller.

WILLOW : Debout marmotte ! Le coq vient de chanter !

KENNEDY : Wâaaaah … Ils importent des coqs maintenant ici ? C'est nouveau ! Ils ne seraient pas sortis de ton chapeau plutôt ?

WILLOW _s'asseyant à côté d'elle un sourire aux lèvres_ : Non ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé une excuse assez impossible pour replonger. Pas même la fin du monde !

KENNEDY _s'approchant de Willow, l'embrasse tendrement_ : Alors je vais devoir continuer de faire la cuisine à la main ?

WILLOW _mimant une expression horrifié_ : Oh non ! Aie pitié d'une pauvre sorcière sans défense ! _Elles rigolent ensemble_ – Non rassure toi. Après avoir goûté tes fameuses nouilles brésiliennes à l'américaine, je crois que le patron du self nous laissera passer même sans ticket ce coup ci. Un incendie ça a dû … les refroidir !

KENNEDY _riant à nouveau puis regardant Willow dans les yeux_ : Je t'aime Willow. Je suis si heureuse avec toi. Depuis que je te connais, ma vie s'est totalement transformée. Bon on a droit à un monstre de temps en temps c'est vrai. Mais à tes côtés, je me sens la force de vaincre tous les démons de l'enfer !

WILLOW _regardant aussi son amie tendrement_ : Merci Kennedy. Moi aussi je t'aime à la folie !

Elles s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, l'astre rouge éclatant de Rio les illuminant de mille feux. Willow et Kennedy aimaient ces moments d'intimité passés ensemble dans leur petite chambre d'hôtel. Par chance, il était assez facile de trouver du travail à Rio en période d'été. Willow et Kennedy avaient réussit à se faire embaucher dans un petit hôtel trois étoiles juste face à l'océan. Elles étaient ainsi logées ensemble dans un petit trois pièces réservé aux couples employés. Mais cependant, le gérant les avaient mises en gardes : aucun ébat, aucune tendresse et aucun câlin devant les clients. En effet, de quoi pourrait on penser d'un hôtel embauchant des couples de femmes lesbiennes ! D'autant plus que certains clients confondaient souvent l'hôtel avec un club de rencontre. Willow avait même déjà failli en changer des trop entreprenants en poisson rouge ! Mais l'habitude aidant, elle n'y fit plus attention à un certain moment. Certes, le fait de vivre comme simples amies dans la journée alors qu'elles étaient fiancées n'était pas toujours simple, surtout en travaillant au même endroit. Willow avait été affectée à l'accueil et elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Kennedy quant à elle s'occupait surtout d'activité physique comme porter les bagages ou faire la plonge. Ses pouvoirs de Tueuses lui facilitaient bien les choses de ce côté-là. Malgré tout, l'ennui commençait à se faire sentir pour les deux jeunes femmes. Elles s'étaient rendues à Rio pour faire un petit break, respirer un peu d'air pur. Et accessoirement parce que Kennedy était aussi mi américaine, mi brésilienne et comprenait parfaitement le portugais. Les langues vivantes n'étaient pas le truc de Willow. Langage de démon, d'extraterrestre ou de revenant oui mais un texte en espagnol alors là ! Mais Willow, par ses fortes capacités d'assimilation, sut très vite s'adapter et en un an, plus rien ne pouvait la distinguer d'une brésilienne ! Mais au bout d'un an justement, n'était ce pas là l'occasion de faire un bilan ? Willow en avait presque passé une nuit blanche. Elle qui pendant sept ans avait été en pleine action, qui évoluait sans cesse au cœur des scoobies, commençait à trouver sérieusement le temps long. Mais que faire ? Les rares fois où elle avait abordé timidement le sujet avec Kennedy, sa réponse fut sans appel. Kennedy ne voulait en effet pas quitter Rio. Le choc de la dernière apocalypse l'avait en effet marqué à vie. L'horreur, la vision de toutes ses camarades sans vie jonchant le sol de l'enfer était encore présente dans sa mémoire. Et ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'un jour, Willow ou elle-même ne se trouve à leur place. Non, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Ça ne devait pas arriver et ça n'arrivera pas tant qu'elles seront à Rio. Oh certes, il y avait bien un démon ou un vampire qui passait de temps en temps. Mais rien de vraiment sérieux. La bouche de l'enfer la plus proche se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. L'endroit était donc parfait pour Kennedy. Mais Willow y pensait toujours malgré tout. Au fond que désirait elle ? Le calme où bien l'aventure ? Elle espérait trouver cette réponse en entamant cette discussion qui elle le savait risquait de laisser de grosses traces ces prochains jours.

Kennedy et Willow sont maintenant dans la cuisine. Willow prépare le café tandis que Kennedy fait son petit échauffement matinal.

WILLOW : Alors, on n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Rome ces derniers jours ?

KENNEDY _en faisant quelques étirements_ : Non. La dernière nouvelle, c'était celle où Buffy a été kidnappée par un de ces démons du clan Bocco tu sais ?

WILLOW _sortant des tasses du placard_ : Un des équivalents de la mafia chez les démons d'après Giles. Si c'est vrai, je comprends pourquoi il ait voulu nous prévenir.

KENNEDY : Et une demi heure après nous avoir appelé, son petit copain, comment déjà ?

WILLOW : L'immortel.

KENNEDY : Ouais voilà, l'immortel ! Remarque, il devait vraiment l'être s'il a pu mettre tout le clan dans cet état ! Yen a même pas un qui ait pu s'enfuir. Et hop, Buffy délivrée par son prince charmant !

WILLOW _s'asseyant _: Et le pauvre Giles tout pénaud qui nous a rappelé pour s'excuser de nous avoir dérangé pour rien. Si ça se trouve, il s'est passé des tas de choses là bas et Giles ne nous appelle même plus. Il sait que l'immortel règlera le problème tout seul.

KENNEDY _se relevant_ : Qui sait ? Ils ont peut être déjà sauvé le monde encore une fois ! L'apocalypse, quand y en a plus, y en a encore !

WILLOW _riant légèrement_ : ça tu l'as dit. _Elle marque une pause, regarde son amie qui vient s'asseoir en commençant à manger._

KENENDY _remarquant Willow la regardant_ : T'as pas faim aujourd'hui ? La journée va être longue tu sais. Mieux vaut prendre des forces !

WILLOW : en fait c'est pas ça. _Elle baisse légèrement son regard_. Tu … enfin Buffy et les autres ne te manquent pas des fois ?

KENNEDY _posant sa tasse et fixant Willow_ : Willow … On en a déjà discuté. Je ne veux pas qu'on y retourne. Pas encore. C … C'est trop tôt …

WILLOW _reprenant rapidement_ : Rassure toi ma chérie. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je sais que tu penses à ma sécurité tout comme moi à la tienne. Si tu ne veux pas, je …

KENNEDY _posant sa main droite sur la sienne_ : Willow, s'il te plaît. Promets moi … Promets moi que tu n'essaieras jamais de retourner sur une des bouches de l'enfer sans m'en avoir parler.

WILLOW _surprise_ : Kennedy … Ce n'est pas ce que je …

KENNEDY _à voix basse_ : Promet le moi Willow.

WILLOW _confuse puis essayant de se reprendre_ : Kennedy … Je te le promet Kennedy. Tu as ma parole. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu le sais.

KENNEDY _serrant fort la main de Willow _: Merci.

WILLOW : Tu sais que je ne veux pas te perdre Kennedy. Je ferais tout pour qu'on soit toujours heureuses ensemble. C'est juré !

KENNEDY : Moi aussi Willow. Moi aussi je veux qu'on soit heureuses !

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et s'enlacèrent vigoureusement, au bord des larmes. Elles ne furent tirées de leurs douces étreintes que par la sonnerie stridente de la cafetière.

KENNEDY _toujours enlacée_ : Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas avoir à changer la moquette.

WILLOW _ronchonnant_ : Oui hélas ! Si seulement j'arrivais à me mettre au jus d'orange !

Et les deux jeunes femmes se libérèrent pour finir de se préparer. Kennedy prenait son service une heure plus tôt que Willow. La jeune femme était de corvée petit déjeuner et de ce fait, elle devait être dans les cuisines à sept heures tapantes. Finissant rapidement de s'habiller et de faire sa toilette, Kennedy se retrouva prête à partir. Elle n'avait plus que cinq minutes.

KENNEDY : Allez ! C'est parti pour une journée chargée. J'espère que le client de la 104 aura bien picolé la veille pour manquer le petit déjeuner. Il me rend malade rien que de le sentir. Une vraie horreur !

WILLOW _se rapprochant de son amie_ : Et pourtant ce n'est pas un démon. Garantie assurée … ou remboursée !

KENNEDY _embrassant rapidement Willow_ : Je sais ma chérie. Même ici tu sais détecter les démons quels qu'il soit !

WILLOW _la reprenant_ : Et sans magie !

KENNEDY _souriant à Willow _: … Et sans magie. Je le sais bien va. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu as arrêté une fois pour toutes. Quoique … Si tu avais pu transformer le 104 en raton laveur, ça l'aurait peut être incité à prendre une douche !

WILLOW _riant gentiment_ : Je penserai à demander une dérogation un de ces jours à Giles. Si c'est pour la bonne cause !

KENNEDY : Il faut que j'y aille. _Elle enlace brièvement son amie_. Passe une bonne journée Willow. Et si des clients viennent t'embêter, viens me le dire. Je cracherai dans leur soupe !

WILLOW _se desserrant de l'étreinte de son amie_ : A vos ordres mon général !

Kennedy lança un dernier sourire à Willow puis disparue dans le couloir. Le début de la journée avait commencé. Willow devait à présent se préparer à son tour si elle ne voulait pas être en retard encore une fois ! Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire couler son bain, voilà que l'on toque trois fois à sa porte. « Oh non ! Pourvu que le boss ne me dise pas que mon service est avancé ! ». Mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme qu'elle découvrit sur le seuil se sa porte n'avait rien d'un chef d'hôtel. L'homme portait un élégant costume cravate et devait avoir la petite trentaine. Rasé de près et coiffé rigoureusement bien, le jeune homme demanda à entrer dans un anglais on ne peut plus américain. Willow hésite une seconde, pensant tout naturellement à un vampire. Puis, désireuse de faire un test, elle se contente de céder le passage à son visiteur sans dire un seul mot. L'homme entra sans problème, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas un vampire puisque Willow ne l'avait pas invité.

WILLOW _refermant la porte_ : Heu … Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Il reste un peu de café au chaud.

JEUNE HOMME _debout au milieu de la pièce_ : Inutile Willow. Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps.

WILLOW _surprise_ : Vous connaissez mon nom ?

JEUNE HOMME : Oui bien sûr. Ecoutez je vais être direct avec vous. Je …

WILLOW _l'interrompant_ : Stop ! Si vous venez de la part d'un client, je vous le dit tout de suite : je ne fais pas dans le … enfin dans le … Vous voyez ce que je veux dire quoi !

JEUNE HOMME : Non non ! Cela n'a rien à voir. Ecoutez. Si je suis venu vous voir, c'est à cause d'Angel !

WILLOW : Angel ?

JEUNE HOMME : Exact. Je vais être bref. Angel a décidé de s'attaquer à beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort pour lui. S'il le fait, il est condamné. Lui et toute son équipe. Si vous voulez faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça, faîtes le vite. Car l'échéance est pour ce soir !

WILLOW _complètement abasourdie_ : Attendez là ! _Elle prend une chaise._ Vous me dîtes qu'Angel a des ennuis, qu'il va mourir, d'accord. Mais déjà, comment connaissez vous mon adresse ? Et mon nom ?

JEUNE HOMME _jetant un regard vide sur Willow_ : Wolfram & Hart sait tout ! Votre nom, votre adresse, votre taille, vos penchants, vos …

WILLOW _le coupant_ : Ok ok ! Je vous crois ! Mais vous, pourquoi m'avoir prévenu ?

JEUNE HOMME : Je suis un des secrétaires d'Angel chez Wolfram & Hart. Par conséquent, je sais tout sur lui. J'avoue qu'au début, je ne l'aimais pas trop. Puis, j'ai appris à le connaître lui et toute son équipe. Et dans l'ombre, j'ai réussi à ressentir du respect pour lui. Il ne sait pas, et Wolfram & Hart non plus d'ailleurs. Personne ne sait. Mais je voulais quand même tenter quelque chose. Adviendra que pourra à présent.

Sur ces mots, l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé du milieu de la pièce, se dirigea vers la sortie.

WILLOW _essayant de le retenir_ : Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Je … je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça ! Et comment je pourrais aller aussi vite à L.A ?

JEUNE HOMME : Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai juste voulu essayer d'aider Angel en lui donnant une sorte de va-tout. A présent, s'il meurt, je pourrais dire que j'aurai au moins tenté quelque chose.

Il pousse calmement Willow de la porte. Celle-ci décèle une évidente impuissance au fond de son regard. Elle le voyait. Il avait peur. Peur des représailles. Peur pour sa vie et peut être pour sa famille. Et sans une parole de plus, pas même un revoir, l'homme s'engouffra dans le couloir d'où il disparu rapidement.

WILLOW : Attendez ! Je ne … _le voyant disparaître. _Je ne connais même pas votre nom …

La jeune sorcière était maintenant seule sur le palier. Son interlocuteur était venu et reparti comme un fantôme. Un fantôme ? Ce n'était pas impossible se dit elle, mais un fantôme lui annonçant la mort d'Angel, ce devait être peu courant, même à Rio ! Interloquée, elle décide à tout hasard de contacter Giles. Le combiné à la main, elle laisse sonner deux fois avant d'entendre quelqu'un décrocher.

ANDREW : Bonjour, ici le bureau de GILES & Co. Que puis je pour vous ?

WILLOW : Oh, bonjour Andrew. Comment cas tu ?

En effet, pour vivre, Giles s'était depuis peu mis à son compte dans un petit quartier chic de Rome. Sa principale activité est de vendre des vieux livres usagés mais il est occasionnellement traducteur d'ouvrages anciens. Giles était maintenant un expert en la matière. Il a d'ailleurs selon ses dires très bien été accueilli par les clients. La concurrence sur ce marché 'est pas rude à Rome. Et depuis son expérience du Magic box, Giles avait modernisé son accueil. Exit le vieux costume english avec les belles lunettes et bonjour le sweat jogging avec lentilles de contact. Plus « fashion » selon l'expert en communication de Wolfram & Hart qu'Angel avait envoyé à Giles en rémunération à l'envoi d'Andrew il y a trois mois. Un expert comme Andrew se vendait très cher sur le marché, avait informé Giles à Angel. Il faut dire que Giles connaissait déjà quelques principes de commerçant avant l'arrivée du messie Wolfram & Hart. Notamment celui de ne jamais montrer la marchandise avant de l'avoir vendue.

ANDREW _plus détendu sachant que c'est Willow_ : Eh Willow ! Ça alors ! Tu vas rire mais j'étais justement en train de penser à toi !

WILLOW : À moi ou bien à l'exemplaire brésilien collector de Dark Vador que je t'ai envoyé la semaine dernière ?

Andrew _tenant la figurine à la main_ : Non ! Bien sûr que non. Jamais de mission de sauvetage pendant les heures de service. C'est une des règles de monsieur Giles !

WILLOW _souriant _: Je pensais que tu étais devenu plus raisonnable sur les trips de science fiction. Ca n'a pas duré apparemment. Ou alors tu es en phase de déprime. Tu es toujours affecté par la perte de tous tes numéros de Strange ?

ANDREW _se retenant de ne pas pleurer_ : Non ! C'est du passé maintenant. J'ai fait le deuil de mon passé tout comme le _– sur le point de craquer_ – le grand captain tempete – _craque_ – Snif, ils ont tous brûlés !

WILLOW_ gênée_ : Ok Andrew ! Si on parlait de choses plus agréables ? Dis moi, tu as des nouvelles d'Angel ?

ANDREW _séchant ses larmes_ : Snif … Oh ! Angel ? Oui ils sont passés il y a pas longtemps ! Deux ou trois semaines par là.

WILLOW _le coupant_ : Ils ? Qui était avec lui ?

ANDREW : Eh bien il y avait … Oh ! – _Andrew se souvenant de sa promesse à Spike _– En fait, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le droit de te le dire.

WILLOW _perdue_ : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi est ce que … Oh – _Willow laisse un blanc de 15 secondes_ –

ANDREW : Allo ? Willow ? Euh t'es pas fâchée j'espère ? Tu sais, je suis un homme de parole. Tout comme le fantôme, je n'ai qu'une parole !

WILLOW : Non ne t'en fait pas. Tu sais, je comprends parfaitement que … Enfin que Angel soit … Qu'il soit comme moi quoi !

ANDREW _interloqué_ : Heu ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris là. Tu dis que ?... Oh non ! Non non non ! C'est pas ça du tout –_Andrew rigole_ – Non non ! En fait, il est venu avec Spike !

WILLOW _choquée _: Angel est avec Spike ! Non c'est pas vrai ?

ANDREW _parlant très vite _: Non non ! Ils sont pas ensemble. Enfin officiellement. Un peu comme Batman et Robin. Mais non ! Ils sont pas ensemble !

WILLOW _rougissant_ : Oh – _blanc de 10 secondes_ – Je vois. Mais au fait ? Spike ! Il n'est pas mort ?

ANDREW : Oui voilà pourquoi je ne devais pas le dire. Il veut … enfin il voulait l'annoncer à Buffy lui-même. Mais apparemment, ils se sont pas croisés. Et depuis, ben plus de nouvelles.

WILLOW_ surprise_ : Ah … Je vois. Spike … Et euh, tu sais comment il a fait pour … euh revenir à la vie ? Magie noire ?

ANDREW_ hésitant_ : En fait … Il m'a pas raconté la suite. Tu sais bien, c'est Spike ! Il n'aime pas trop parler de lui, un peu comme les justiciers masqués sauf que lui il est … sans masque !

WILLOW : … D'accord Andrew ! Dis moi, est ce que tu peux l'appeler à Los Angeles ? Ici je ne peux pas, les USA sont injoignables !

ANDREW _embarrassé_ : Pour les appels, je dois attendre monsieur Giles. Rapport à la dernière facture où j'ai … malencontreusement appelé des numéros surtaxés !

WILLOW : Je vois. Est-ce que tu as le numéro de Buffy ? Je vais essayer de l'appeler elle.

ANDREW : Oui attend –_ il_ _consulte un carnet_ - Je te mets directement en contact avec elle ?

WILLOW : Merci Andrew. J'espère qu'elle acceptera d'appeler Angel.

ANDREW : C'est parti ma belle !

La sonnerie retenti dans le petit appartement de Buffy. Celle-ci était justement en pleine action sur le fameux fauteuil du salon avec son petit ami, l'immortel. Agacée, elle demande à son amant de laisser sonner. Mais celui-ci lui conseille malgré tout de répondre. Surprise mais pas étonnée, Buffy daigne se redresser péniblement après que son petit ami se soit détaché d'elle. L'immortel était un être bien singulier. Et Buffy, qui croyait chaque jour bien le connaître, en apprenait toujours davantage sur cet homme qui surprenait bien son monde. Qu'avait il à lui ? En le regardant là, assis torse nu sur le fauteuil, beaucoup auraient dit pas grand-chose. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtains arrivant au bas du cou, visage frisant la grande trentaine et torse aussi musclé que pouvait l'être celui d'un informaticien. Que pouvait donc trouver Buffy à cet homme ? Toujours est il qu'elle avait accepter presque sans rechigner de répondre au téléphone sur son conseil. Ce que Buffy connaissait déjà bien de lui, c'était son sixième sens. Si l'immortel disait quelque chose, on avait grand intérêt à y prêter attention. Un vampire dans les parages dit il ? Soyez sur vos gardes ! Un barman cherchant à vous droguer pour abuser de vous ? Fuyez à toutes jambes ! Et force est de constater qu'avoir suivi tous ses conseils avait bien réussi à Buffy. C'est ainsi que si l'immortel pensait qu'il fallait décrochait, elle devait s'y résoudre. Ca ne pouvait être qu'important !

BUFFY _poussant un léger râle_ : Allô ? Ici Buffy !

WILLOW : Buffy ! C'est Willow ! J … J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Je sais qu'il est tard en Italie.

BUFFY _réprimant un bâillement_ : Non ne t'en fais pas. Le coin est calme ces temps ci. J'ai le temps de me … - _regardant l'immortel_ - détendre ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

WILLOW _esquissant un sourire_ : Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu as raison d'en profiter. Je suis contente que tout aille bien !

BUFFY : Merci Willow ! Et toi, ça va ? Comment ça se passe à Rio ? Bientôt le carnaval non ?

WILLOW : Oui c'est dans deux mois. Tu crois que le déguisement de sorcière sur un balai, ça ferait sensation ?

BUFFY _rigolant_ : Non c'est démodé maintenant. Adopte plutôt le look d'une des sœur Halliwell dans Charmed, là on te remarquera !

WILLOW : toujours fan hein ?

BUFFY : Ca me rappelle un peu le bon vieux temps c'est vrai. J'ai l'impression de nous revoir à leur place, sauvant le monde maintes et maintes fois ! Sauf que là, on est doublés en italien ! La classe !

WILLOW : Tu l'as dit ! Buffy … Est-ce que tu as contacté Angel récemment ?

BUFFY _surprise_ : En fait, je l'ai rencontré … par personne interposée !

WILLOW : Par … quoi ?

BUFFY : Oui tu vois le tableau. Angel, le grand patron de Wolfram & Hart, il a des moyens maintenant. Alors il m'envoie des anges gardiens. Et tu sais, moi les voyeurs, c'est pas trop mon truc !

WILLOW_ comprenant_ : Oh … Je vois. Et … Tu as pu lui parler ?

BUFFY _embarrassée_ : Disons … Je pensais avoir affaire à un démon ! Wolfram & Hart tout ça … Bref je l'ai un peu trop malmené et … il est tombé raide direction l'hôpital !

WILLOW : et il y est toujours ?

BUFFY : Non, Giles a vérifié deux jours après. Il paraît que quatre hommes armés sont venus le récupérer. On n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

WILLOW : Je comprends. Donc tu n'as aucun contact avec Angel depuis …

BUFFY _la coupant_ : … l'année dernière ! Et je préfère que ça en reste là. Tu vois, je connais bien Angel. S'il aperçoit l'immortel, ça va tourner à la rixe générale !

WILLOW : C'est mieux comme ça c'est vrai …

BUFFY : Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

WILLOW _hésitante_ : … Non. Non tout va bien … J'appelais juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles. On ne sait jamais, même en période de calme, il peut se passer des choses horribles ailleurs.

BUFFY _souriant_ : Merci de t'inquiéter autant pour moi Willow. Mais rassure toi, je suis en pleine forme ces temps ci ! Et si cette sale poufiasse de Liona – _la patronne de W& H Italie_ – mijote à nouveau un mauvais coup, je lui fais avaler sa garde robe !

WILLOW _riante_ : t'es dure l à ! En tout cas je suis contente de t'avoir eu au tel. J'espère qu'on se reverra un jour en chair et en os !

BUFFY : Promis ! Comment pourrais je oublier ma meilleure amie ? Un de ces jours, je suis sûr qu'on organisera nos retrouvailles. Une vieille bande de … trentenaire déjà … à nouveau réuni ! Même Andrew sera là !

WILLOW : J'y serai aussi, tu peux compter sur moi ! Je ne raterai pas un truc pareil !

BUFFY : T'as intérêt ! De toute façon, je viendrai te chercher moi-même !

WILLOW : Il faut que je te laisse maintenant. Surtout continue comme ça. Le monde te doit bien une vie normal maintenant !

BUFFY : Oui, pour nous tous ! Et toi aussi Willow, pas trop de zèle à ton boulot. Et … bonne chance pour ton déguisement ! Je suis sûr que vous serez adorables Kennedy et toi !

WILLOW : Merci Buffy. A bientôt j'espère.

BUFFY : Ciao Willow !

Une petite larme avait germé sur le visage de Willow. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Pas au moment où sa meilleure amie avait enfin un vie heureuse loin de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à l'apocalypse. Elle avait déjà tant donné, tant payé de sa personne. Il était temps de la laisser vivre en paix. « Il est temps de payer ma dette à ce monde » pensa tout haut la jeune sorcière. Oui, elle se disait que l'heure avait sonné pour elle d'expier ce qu'elle avait fait deux ans auparavant. De se racheter pour avoir failli causer la fin du monde. C'était à elle à présent de faire un geste pour ce monde là. Mais où et comment ? Son esprit était envahi par un horrible tourment. Car la réponse à toutes ces questions, elles les connaissaient déjà.

A Los Angeles, le groupe d'Angel tient sa dernière réunion au sommet. Angel assigne à chacun le membre de l'Aiguille Noire qu'il doit assassiner ainsi que les éventuelles personnes à sauver. Un à un, les membres de l'équipe quittent leur place, s'échangeant chacun ce qui sera peut être leurs dernières paroles. Une fois tous sortis, Spike, qui s'était mis à l'écart, s'approche d'Angel.

SPIKE : Et donc, si on s'en sort, l'un de nous redeviendra humain c'est ça ?

ANGEL _les bras croisés _: Rêve pas. On s'en sortira pas vivant.

SPIKE : Bon… Tant que c'est pas toi.

ANGEL : Tu as quelque chose à me dire où tu restes là pour que je te fasse un dernier câlin ?

SPIKE : Là c'est toi qui rêves ! … En fait, c'est à propos de Buffy.

ANGEL _regardant Spike_ : Buffy ? … Tu l'as appelé ?

SPIKE : C'est ce que je voulais faire. Je suis déjà mort une fois pour sauver le monde. Puis ce timbré d'avocat m'a ramené à la vie. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une chance incroyable pour moi. La chance de pouvoir à nouveau boire de la gnôle, se faire de bonnes bastons, regarder mes émissions favorites … Mais surtout … c'était la chance de pouvoir retrouver Buffy. Qui plus est en tant que héros puisque j'ai sauvé le monde moi aussi !

ANGEL : Dans ce domaine, je te signale que t'es encore débutant !

SPIKE _jetant un regard moqueur à Angel_ : Moi au moins je ne l'ai pas sauvé en faisant une tête d'enterrement comme la tienne !

ANGEL : Spike … !

SPIKE _le coupant_ : En tout cas c'est ce que je pensais ! Mais finalement, j'ai eu le temps de voir la vérité en face. C'est vrai, un vampire et une Tueuse, quel avenir peut on donner à ça ? Puis Fred m'a parlé un jour de ta fameuse prophétie, shanshu ou un truc comme ça … Et j'ai cru que ce serait la solution, redevenir humain !

ANGEL : Redevenir humain … Toi aussi tu recherchais ça alors ?

SPIKE : Pas que ça me déplaise tant que ça d'être un vampire. Non, ça a ses avantages comme ses inconvénients. Mais si j'avais pu, si j'avais eu l'occasion de pouvoir accomplir cette prophétie à mon compte … C'aurait été ma chance, ma chance de pouvoir peut être, un jour, espérer enfin être avec Buffy. L'avoir, la sentir en moi, tout en sachant que nous serions tous deux humains… Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai dû en rêver. Des centaines sans doute …

ANGEL _après un petit vide_ : Tu sais, je pense que je me suis peut être trompé sur ton compte.

SPIKE _sarcastique_ : Quoi ? Que je suis vraiment un bon vampire qui tue les méchants pour sauver le monde ?

ANGEL : Non … Tu avais raison. Tout ton amour pour Buffy … Il est identique au mien. Tu l'aimes vraiment autant que moi je l'aime.

SPIKE : Venant de toi, je pense que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment

ANGEL : Aucun de nous ne l'accomplira cette prophétie maintenant en tout cas. Dans le fond, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

SPIKE : Dans un sens oui. Dommage quand même. J'aurais bien voulu voir ta tête le jour où je serais redevenu humain !

ANGEL _lançant un regard noir_ : Tu n'as pas une mission sur le feu au fait, héros !

SPIKE : Ça va, j'y vais. _Il se dirige vers la porte_ – N'oublie pas de me garder une place quand tu seras en enfer.

ANGEL : Dans ton intérêt, je ne te souhaite pas de tomber dans le même enfer que moi.

SPIKE _s'arrêtant sans se retourner_ : Ouais … Moi non plus …

Spike disparu dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière lui. Angel se retrouvait maintenant seul. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Spike. Appeler Buffy. Devait il le faire ? Cette fois ci, il le savait, il ne s'en sortirait pas. S'il devait lui dire quelque chose, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il savait qu'un combiné se trouvait juste derrière lui. Le prendre ? Ne pas le prendre ? Le dilemme était cornélien. D'un côté, que pourrait il dire à Buffy. « Salut Buffy ! C'est Angel ! Voilà je vais encore sauver le monde ce soir et je vais y rester. On se fait un bisou d'adieu ? ». Angel ricana en pensant à cette absurdité. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Finir ainsi, loin de Buffy, sans même avoir pu la revoir une dernière fois. Au bout du compte, sa seule consolation serait qu'elle ne terminerait pas avec Spike. Quelle épine au pied cette révélation lui avait faite l'année dernière ! Certes, maintenant c'était l'immortel qui en profitait. Cette pensée lui était amère mais qu'y faire ? Le bout de la piste était là maintenant. Et Angel le savait. Il savait que le fil de son existence de plus de deux siècles et demi allait toucher à sa fin. « Au fond, ça aurait pu être pire » se dit il. Et c'est sur cette dernière constatation qu'il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à son bureau. Si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, il avait un dernier rendez vous à y honorer.

Au brésil, Willow est toujours dans sa petite suite d'hôtel. Elle avait prévenu son boss qu'elle s'était sentie mal et qu'elle aurait quatre heures de retard sur la prise de son service. En réalité, la jeune sorcière s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et s'était assise sur son lit. Cette fois, le processus était lancé. Impossible effectivement de revenir en arrière. Willow était bel et bien en train de stimuler en elle ses pouvoirs magiques qu'elle avait enfouie profondément il y a deux ans. Elle s'était donné deux heures pour rassembler suffisamment d'énergie afin de redevenir un tant soi peu opérationnelle. Quelques larmes avaient germées sur ses joues pendant qu'elle rassemblait ses forces. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de trahir la promesse qu'elle avait faite de ne plus utiliser la magie. Et pire que tout, elle s'apprêtait aussi à trahir une promesse ô combien plus importante qu'elle avait faite à la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Oui, elle allait bientôt également trahir Kennedy. Dire qu'elle lui avait promis à peine quelques heures auparavant qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus jamais de la bouche de l'enfer. Voilà maintenant qu'elle allait s'y jeter tête baissée ! Soudain, Willow ouvrit subitement les yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert vif qui avait envahi brièvement toute la pièce par leur splendeur. Puis Willow lança pour elle-même « Ca y est. Je suis prête ! » Ni une ni deux, elle se remit debout et sortit de l'armoire un léger sac où elle s'empressa d'y ranger quelques unes de ses affaires. Car Willow s'en doutait : elle n'aurait sûrement jamais le courage de revenir ici. Pas après ce qu'elle allait faire. Pas en trahissant une promesse faîte ce matin à peine. Oui, elle aimait Kennedy. Et elle s'en rendait d'autant plus compte à présent qu'elle savait qu'elle allait la perdre. Mais pourquoi partir alors ? Pourquoi s'en aller pour sauver des gens avec qui elle n'entretient pratiquement aucune affinité ? Etait ce vraiment pour sauver le monde ? Ou comme elle le pensait ce matin, sa « mise à la retraite » forcée ne l'avait pas finalement lassée ? Après tout peu importe songea t'elle. Elle n'avait que peu de chance finalement de devoir un jour répondre à cette question. Avant de se mettre en transe, Willow avait rédigée une lettre pour Kennedy où elle expliquait la situation. Cela lui suffirait il pour se disculper du poids de l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre ? A cette question non plus, Willow ne trouva pas de réponse. Tout comme elle se voyait mal avoir à y répondre un jour. Non sans trembler légèrement, elle introduisit la lettre dans une enveloppe où elle marqua « pour Kennedy ». Puis elle la déposa en équilibre en face du pot de vase de la commode du salon. Willow trouvait ce procédé un peu lâche mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Il ne lui restait que moins de sept heures avant que l'heure fatidique annoncée par son mystérieux visiteur ne sonne. Aussi devait elle faire vite. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas que Kennedy s'en mêle. Elle tenait trop à elle pour la voir se retrouver en danger de mort. Ceci fait, il restait à Willow à régler un dernier détail. En effet, Kennedy ne devait pas remarquer son absence pour la journée. Aussi Willow entreprit de se servir de sa magie retrouvée pour lancer son premier sortilège. Celui-ci est un dérivé de la fois où elle s'était scindée en deux partie, humaine et vampirique. Cette fois ci, le sortilège devait permettre à Willow de se dédoubler de manière « parfaite ». Autrement dit son clone devait avoir le même corps, esprit qu'elle actuellement exceptés les souvenirs qui s'arrêteront au moment où le mystérieux jeune homme avait sonné chez elle. Et promptement, elle se mit à tracer deux cercles sur le sol ainsi que de mystérieux symboles tout autour. Une fois terminé, elle se mit dans l'un des deux cercles et récita une formule magique dans une langue incompréhensible. Soudain, une lumière rouge déferla dans la pièce avant de se poser autour du cercle où se trouvait Willow. La jeune femme se trouva alors brièvement encerclée par cette lumière qui semblait parcourir toutes les parties de son corps. Puis cette fameuse lumière envahit soudain le second cercle où elle prit forme humaine. Et dans un dernier éclat, la lumière rouge céda la place à celle du soleil qui illumina une nouvelle Willow … entièrement nue ! Celle-ci prit un air incrédule puis prononça en se regardant : « Ah ben ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas encore habillée ? Vite ! Sinon le chef va encore me taper sur les doigts ! ». Et sur ces paroles, elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La vraie Willow avait observé la scène du salon. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Les cercles et les symboles avaient disparus. « Apparemment je n'ai pas trop perdu la main ! Si tout va bien, elle devrait faire la journée tout comme je l'aurai fait. Et ce soir en rentrant, elle disparaîtra dès qu'elle posera la main sur la poignée de la porte » pensa la vraie Willow. A présent, elle pouvait partir tranquille, elle savait que Kennedy ne s'inquièterait pas. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir … Une dernière fois sans doute, elle contempla de sa fenêtre cette plage qu'elle avait tant aimé parcourir avec Kennedy. Ce soleil et cette ville aussi qui ne brilleront sans doute plus jamais pour elle ici. Mais la croix était maintenant tracée. Et c'est le cœur gros que Willow enfourcha son sac de voyage sur le dos avant de se rasseoir sur le lit. Pour se rendre à Los Angeles, elle avait mis au point un sort lui permettant pendant le trajet de transformer son corps à l'état astral. Ainsi, elle deviendrait une espèce de feu follet dont la vitesse avoisine les mille

km/h. Ce qui lui permettrait d'être à Los Angeles dans un peu plus de cinq heures. En espérant évidemment qu'il ne soit pas trop tard d'ici là. Sans plus attendre, elle récita à nouveau une formule magique qui, au fur et à mesure, rendait son corps luisant comme une luciole. Et une fois la formule prononcée, Willow n'était plus qu'une espèce de feu follet qui quitta brusquement la chambre à une vitesse foudroyante. Willow était maintenant en route vers Los Angeles.

Jet d'American Airlines. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme, cheveux brun, tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle. Pourtant celle-ci est différente des autres passagers. En effet, cette jeune femme est douée d'une force surhumaine … C'est une Tueuse ! Après avoir averti Giles du coup de fil de Willow, celui-ci avait tenté comme l'avait conseillé Willow de contacter Angel chez Wolfram & Hart. Ceux-ci tombèrent fatalement sur Harmony qui venait à peine de revenir de son petit rendez vous caché avec Hamilton. Oui, Harmony avait une liaison cachée avec ce monstre humain envoyé par Les Associés. Et avec son tempérament on ne peut plus nunuche, elle lui avait balancé le plan d'Angel pour éliminer les membres de l'Aiguille Noire. Harmony savait qu'elle trahissait son patron. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Jamais de reconnaissance, jamais de « merci » où autres petits mots gentils, toujours pas intégrée dans l'équipe après un an … Et puis après tout, elle n'avait pas d'âme ! Du moment que Angel lui permettrait de partir après lui avoir versé de petites indemnités, que lui importait son sort et celui des autres ? Elle était idiote certes mais elle savait au moins une chose : le plan d'Angel allait le mener à sa mort. Il était donc temps pour elle d'aller vers des cieux plus cléments. Elle reçut donc Giles comme si elle avait reçu une de ses copines. Giles demanda poliment plusieurs fois à parler à Angel mais Harmony disait avoir reçu des « ordres » stricts : pas d'appel aujourd'hui ! Ordres fictifs d'ailleurs, qui n'avaient pour but que d'éviter qu'Angel ne soit mit au courant par qui que ce soit que Hamilton avait découvert son plan. Ce monstre-humain été en effet allé faire son rapport aux Associés et il voulait trouver le félon à son retour. Harmony avait un peu rechigné au départ mais comment pour elle résister à son tout nouvel amant, le seul qui lui accordait enfin de l'importance ! Ainsi, l'appel de Giles ne put parvenir à Angel. Andrew avait rétorqué que c'était normal, qu'il était peut être à une importante réunion d'affaires. Il paraîtrait que c'est courant dans les grandes entreprises … Mais Giles continue de ne pas trouver ça normal. Inquiet, il appelle chez Willow mais n'obtient là non plus aucune réponse.

ANDREW _rangeant quelques livres_ : Vous savez monsieur Giles, vous vous faîtes du souci pour rien. Angel est bizarre mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il est … assez costaud. Et puis il y a Spike avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est autant en sécurité que sur l'Etoil … -_ il se met brusquement la main devant la bouche_ – J'avais dit que je ne ferai plus d'allusion grotesque !

GILES _enlevant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, souriant_ : Rassure toi Andrew. Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu continues à t'intéresser à tes … superhéros !

ANDREW _parlant vite_ : Non non non ! J'ai dit que j'arrêtais et j'arrêterai ! Je m'accrocherai à mon objectif comme dans Sta … Aaaah ! _Il renverse les livres qu'il tenait _- Encore raté !

GILES _remettant ces lunettes_ : Le démon Aesis du clan des Nevello t'en veut encore de l'avoir comparé à … comment déjà ?

ANDREW _remettant les livres sur la table_ : X ! Mutant X ! Mais je ne savais pas que ça le vexerait à ce point non plus !

GILES : Eh bien, il n'aurait pas fallu lui dire ensuite qu'il manquait de souffle !

ANDREW _vexé_ : Et vous, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! C'est injuste !

GILES : Allez n'en parlons plus. Sois content que ça ne soit pas arrivé devant chez Buffy !

ANDREW _déglutissant bruyamment_ : Heu … C'est une façon de voir les choses … Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Angel ?

GILES : Ca va être difficile. Je ne peux pas me déplacer à cause de tout mon travail. Peut être que …

ANDREW : AH non non non ! Monsieur Giles… C'est vrai que je ne suis qu'apprenti-Observateur pour le moment mais …

GILES_ l'arrêtant_ : Je ne parlais pas de toi Andrew ! Calme toi !

ANDREW : Ouf ! L'espace d'un instant j'ai bien cru que …

GILES : C'est vrai qu'elles ont besoin de toi ici. Buffy pourrait peut être mais … je préfère la laisser maintenant. Pour le moment …

ANDREW : L'immortel hein ? Il vous a parlé vous aussi ?

GILES : Un peu. Il est venu te voir aussi ?

ANDREW : Oui. Il faut dire que je le vois souvent vu que j'habite chez Buffy. Giles sourit – Et j'avoue, j'ai presque failli pleurer quant –_ il parle avec émotion _– quand il m'a décrit le bonheur qu'il vivait avec Buffy. On aurait dit – _Andrew est au bord des larmes_ – Autant en emporte le vent, encore mieux, snif, qu'avec la musique ! – _Il se laisse aller. Giles le prend dans ses bras -_

GILES : Du calme Andrew. Ce ne sont que des paroles après tout.

Giles disait ça mais il n'aurait jamais osé avouer à Andrew que lui-même avait pleuré comme une madeleine pendant le discours de l'immortel. Il lui aurait presque sauté au cou tant son récit était poignant !

GILES : Dis moi Andrew _– il relâche Andrew_ –

ANDREW _usant un mouchoir_ – Oui monsieur Giles ? Qu'est ce qui ze basse ?

GILES _regardant une photo des potentielles réunies sur la table_ : Tu peux me dire où en est Dana ?

Dana … Cette fameuse Tueuse qui avait faillit tuer Spike lors de son évasion de son asile à Los Angeles. Cette jeune fille qui était devenue folle après avoir été torturée par un maniaque des jours durant. Après qu'Andrew l'ait « récupéré » grâce à Angel et qu'il l'ait rapatrié à Rome, Dana avait dû subir moult épreuves éprouvantes. Buffy elle-même s'était chargée de prendre en main cette fille qui lui paraissait avoir encore plus souffert qu'elle. Giles avait été pessimiste sur ce coup là. Où du moins l'avait il été plus que d'habitude. En effet, il avait vu en Dana l'effet « Faith », la Tueuse qui avait suivi le chemin du mal faute d'éducation. Pour l'ex Observateur, Dana n'était pas apte pour rejoindre le clan des Tueuses malgré qu'elle ait été choisie. Mais Buffy, fort de la compassion qu'elle avait éprouvée pour la jeune femme, ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Et pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait passé quasiment tout son temps libre avec Dana, dans la chambre d'ami de son propre appartement. Giles n'eut guère le temps de suivre le traitement que Buffy administrait à Dana, lui-même étant débordé par son travail et les autres Tueuses. Toujours est il qu'un jour, Dana et Buffy entrèrent dans la nouvelle boutique de Giles le plus naturellement du monde. Et alors que l'ancien bibliothécaire s'apprêtait à dire bonjour à Buffy, il tomba littéralement des nues lorsqu'il entendit Dana lui dire « Bonjour monsieur Giles ! ». Suivie immédiatement de sa camarade qui enchaîna en disant : « Ben alors Giles ? On ne dit plus bonjour à ses nouvelles protégées ? ». Dès lors, Giles se crut dans un rêve. En effet, Dana était effectivement devenue une vraie jeune fille à part entière, totalement saine d'esprit. Giles était si étonné qu'il lui fallut bien trois jours avant de reconnaître à Buffy que oui, il s'était trompé sur Dana. Buffy était vraiment fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, elle refusera toujours obstinément de révéler à Giles de quelle manière elle s'y était prise pour ramener Dana à la raison. « Je ne peux pas Giles. Un jour, elle vous le dira elle-même. Un jour … ». N'insistant pas davantage, Giles avait alors proposé à la jeune Tueuse si elle désirait prendre un appartement afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. L'expert de Wolfram & Hart envoyé par Angel avait en effet pour venir à Rome dû acheter un appartement le temps de son séjour. Ayant dû repartir depuis une semaine, l'homme avait altruistement laissé les clés à Giles, les moyens à sa portée étant apparemment loin d'être dérisoires … Au début, Dana avait poliment refusé cette offre, prétextant qu'elle trouverait d'elle-même. Mais Buffy avait ensuite finit par la convaincre d'accepter, désireuse elle-même de retrouver un peu d'intimité chez elle avec sa sœur. Elle ignorait malheureusement qu'une semaine après, elle serait forcée d'accorder l'hospitalité à Andrew des suites de sa petite « bavure » ! Toujours est il qu'elle avait malgré tout gardé le contact avec Dana et elle continuait d'aller la voir une fois par semaine. Elles étaient même allées patrouiller ensemble une fois alors que Buffy s'était jurée de décrocher une fois pour toutes ! Force est de dire en tout cas que Dana se débrouillait très bien. Sinon mieux que Buffy elle-même ! Giles la voyait de plus en plus comme la candidate idéale à la succession de Buffy. Elle avait un excellent esprit d'initiative, son art du combat était excellent, elle ne commettait pas d'imprudence et surtout, elle n'était encore jamais sortie avec un vampire ! Autant de qualités qui séduisaient Giles qui se comportait de plus en plus comme un père pour cette jeune femme. A tel point que Buffy aurait pu en être jalouse si elle n'avait pas rencontré l'immortel peu de temps après ! A présent, Giles lui faisait totalement confiance. Evidemment, elle n'était pas parfaite. L'ex Observateur lui reprochait notamment son manque de communication, sa répugnance à faire des recherches et quelques bricoles par ci par là mais globalement, il la sentait « opérationnelle ». Voilà pourquoi au moment où la nécessité d'envoyer quelqu'un sur Los Angeles se fait sentir, Giles pense alors à sa petite protégée. Devait il avant prévenir Buffy ? Il hésitait, ne sachant pas ce que Buffy déciderait, si l'envie de l'accompagner pourrait lui prendre ou non … Car Giles tenait à ce que Dana y aille seule. En effet, pour Giles, pas question que Buffy retourne à Los Angeles. Au mieux, ça finirait en massacre chez Wolfram & Hart et au pire, c'était toute la ville qui passait dans une autre dimension pensait il ! Finalement, Giles s'était contenté de passer un simple coup de fil à Dana. Il la mit rapidement au courant de la situation. Angel, l'apocalypse etc … Un court instant, elle avait semblé hésiter. Puis elle se remémora son passage à Los Angeles. Son enfance perdue, sa raison aussi … Elle avait tout perdue là bas. Mais au fond, qu'avait elle à perdre encore ? Ce qu'elle avait gagné ici ? Non se dit elle. Certes, l'idée de revoir Los Angeles ne l'enchantait guère mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle désirait s'y rendre plus que tout. C'était une forme d'exutoire. Un moyen pour enfin tuer tous les horribles souvenirs qui persistaient à hanter sa conscience. Et c'est d'un ton plein d'assurance que Dana avait accepté la mission que Giles lui confiait. Par souci d'honnêteté cependant, elle griffonna rapidement un mot à Buffy qu'elle envoya ensuite par la poste, sachant bien qu'elle ne le recevrait que demain. C'est comme ça que l'on retrouve ainsi Dana sur le premier vol à destination de Los Angeles d'où elle devrait arriver dans sept heures, dix heures après l'appel de Willow …

Au nord du Mexique, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Los Angeles, une étrange lueur parcourt le ciel à toute allure. Willow est toujours sous l'apparence d'un feu follet, avec comme seul point d'orientation le mal concentré à l'intérieur de Los Angeles. Une grande métropole de plusieurs millions d'habitants avec un taux de violence largement supérieur à la moyenne, cela se voyait de loin. La jeune sorcière, pressée par le temps, avait encore accéléré son mouvement. Elle était maintenant si proche de la ville qu'elle pouvait presque en voir les grattes ciel. Willow scruta avec précision ce qu'elle voyait. Elle cherchait à localiser Angel ainsi que tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré avec lui lors de sa dernière visite à Los Angeles. Soudain, alors que la métropole se trouvait à moins d'une centaine de kilomètres, elle réussit à apercevoir le dénommé Gun. Il venait tout juste de sortir de sa voiture pour se diriger à l'intérieur d'un grand immeuble. Satisfaite, Willow décida de se diriger vers lui. En effet, pour localiser sa cible, Willow se concentrait sur les battements du cœur. Chacun d'eux émettait une aura propre à chaque être humain. Et étant donné qu'Angel ou même certains de ses équipiers n'étaient pas humains, Willow préféra se contenter de l'afro-américain. Même s'il paraissait évident qu'il n'était pas en compagnie d'Angel. Sur ce résultat, Willow récita une nouvelle formule magique en latin. Privée de bouche de part son apparence, elle fit résonner les mots en extériorisant sa pensée. Aussitôt, la jeune sorcière passa d'un ton orangé à un rouge vif d'où il s'ensuivit une prise de vitesse phénoménale. Il ne fallut ainsi que quelques secondes à Willow pour se retrouver devant la voiture qui avait conduit Gun jusqu'ici. Sans plus attendre, celle-ci repris alors son aspect normal. Elle tenta de se relever mais son voyage l'avait terrassé de fatigue et elle retomba de plus belle, à la limite de la perte de conscience. Au pied du mur, la jeune sorcière décida alors de grimper dans la voiture et d'attendre le retour de Gun. Par chance, celui-ci n'avait pas verrouillé les serrures et Willow put entrer sans devoir refaire appel à la magie. Une fois à l'intérieur cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Fatalement, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil d'où elle fut péniblement arrachée quelques minutes plus tard. En effet, Gun venait de revenir dans sa voiture et avait démarré en trombe. Réveillée soudainement, Willow allait demander ce qui se passait quand elle aperçut une ribambelle de démons vampires sortir de l'immeuble pour les poursuivre. La réponse était donc toute trouvée. Dire que Willow pensait que Gun allait voir des amis ou quelque chose comme ça ! Encore sous le choc, Willow demanda en maugréant ce qui se passait à son compagnon de voyage.

GUN : Quoi ? Je te trouve dans ma caisse complètement groggy et c'est toi qui me poses des questions !

WILLOW _confuse _: Heu … Désolé ! Je … J'étais à votre recherche. Toi, Angel … et tous les autres. Vous êtes en danger de mort !

GUN _sarcastique_ : Non tu crois ! – _il lui montre leurs poursuivants_ – Ceux là ne nous poursuivent sûrement pas pour nous filer une prune !

WILLOW _plus réactive_ : Ce ne sont pas tes amis !

GUN_ souriant_ : Qui ça ? Eux ? Non, plutôt des clients mécontents ! Enfin, des ex clients !

WILLOW _ayant du mal à comprendre_ : D'accord … Euh … Est-ce que tu sais où est Angel ? Il faut que je le prévienne. Il ne doit pas faire … un truc où je ne sais pas quoi qu'il avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui !

GUN _râlant légèrement_ : Quoi donc ? Assister au conseil d'administration d'aujourd'hui ? Ou bien demander une nouvelle levée de fonds à Hamilton ?

WILLOW _n'y comprenant vraiment rien_ : Quoi ? Non non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas … Mais est ce que … Oh ! – _Willow remarque la blessure de Gun_ – Mais tu es blessé !

GUN _regardant sa blessure_ : Ça ? Bah … C'est rien à côté de ce que les Associés principaux vont me passer quand je serai de retour.

WILLOW_ inquiète _: Tu devrais peut être me laisser le volant … Tu n'es pas en état …

GUN _l'interrompant _: Moi peut être pas mais eux, ils le sont !

WILLOW _se retournant_ : Attends. Je vais essayer de m'en occuper !

GUN_ interrogateur_ : Tu es Willow c'est bien ça ? L'amie sorcière de Buffy ?

WILLOW : On peut dire ça comme ça. Dis moi, est ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux quelques secondes ?

GUN _sarcastique_ : Quoi ? T'as pas vu que j'avais un volant dans les mains !

WILLOW le regardant sûrement : Fais ce que je te dis !

GUN résolu : Bon … Au point où on en est après tout. Alea jacta est !

Gun ferma alors les yeux comme le lui avait demandé Willow, non sans au préalable avoir mémorisé la route. De ce constat, Willow se concentra à nouveau. Ses yeux devinrent vite du même vert vif que lorsqu'elle était partie du Brésil. Puis elle enchaîna sur une brève formule en latin. Instantanément, ses yeux délivrèrent alors un puissant flash. Un peu comme lorsque l'on prend une photo. Sauf que ce flash ci dura bien cinq secondes et avait envahi toute la portion de l'arrière de la route. Eblouis, les poursuivants de Gun et Willow quittèrent la route pour venir s'emboutir dans les arbres l'entourant. Et les autres finirent par s'immobilier sur la route après avoir provoqué un énorme carambolage. Satisfaite, Willow donna à Gun l'autorisation de rouvrir les yeux. Il était apparemment temps car celui-ci prit au dernier moment un virage très serré à droite.

GUN _ayant des sueurs froides_ : Ouf ! On est pas passé loin là ! Mais pourquoi est ce que … - _il regarde dans le rétro _– Ah … Ok ! Bon boulot !

WILLOW _lui renvoyant un léger sourire_ : Merci. On pourrait peut être s'occuper de ta blessure maintenant – _elle lui désigne son torse_ -.

GUN _insistant_ : Non je t'assure ! Je tiendrai le coup jusqu'au bout. C'est pas un … Argh ! – _il perd un bref instant le contrôle de la voiture que Willow lui redonne en maîtrisant le volant _– Bon j'ai compris ! _– il arrête la voiture et descend péniblement _–

WILLOW _soutenant Gun_ : Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

GUN _s'appuyant sur Willow_ : Certain ! Tu sais j'en ai vu d'autres. – _il s'asseoit côté passager _– D'ailleurs j'ai fais un séjour à l'hôpital y a pas longtemps. Aïe !

WILLOW _inquiète_ : Attends je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Willow lui passe alors la main sous son gilet et palpe délicatement la blessure. Une fois dessus, Willow se concentre et cherche à prononcer une formule. Mais ses yeux, d'un vert pâle, ne semblent plus vouloir colporter son pouvoir. Et elle échoue à dire la fin de sa tirade après qu'une faible lumière verte se soit échappée du torse de Gun.

GUN : Woâw … C'était pas désagréable … Mais j'ai toujours aussi mal !

WILLOW _retirant sa main_ : Je suis désolée. Je crois que j'ai trop utilisé de pouvoirs aujourd'hui.

GUN : Allez c'est pas grave. Dépêche toi plutôt de prendre le volant. J'ai un rendez vous important à l'autre bout de la ville.

WILLOW _se dirigeant vers le volant_ : Tu vas voir Angel ?

GUN _pensif _: Lui … Où ce qu'il en restera.

WILLOW _au volant à présent_ : Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

GUN _regardant Willow_ : Peut être bien. Mais démarre vite. On a pas beaucoup de temps. Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Sans poser davantage de question, Willow mit le contact en se hâtant de filer après avoir entendu des sirènes de police allant dans leur direction. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Gun regarda à travers la vitre de l'endroit où venait les sirènes : « Et dire que ce sera moi le criminel dans l'histoire… ».

A l'aéroport de Los Angeles, Dana prend congé du boeing 747 l'ayant amené jusqu'ici, un air soulagé au visage. Munie d'un seul sac à dos contenant quelques affaires diverses, elle s'empresse d'aller le récupérer avant de se présenter au contrôle des passeports. Mais devant les guichets, Dana dissimule difficilement un râle d'exaspération. La file est en effet longue de plus de cinquante personnes ! Résignée, elle prend place au bout de la file, non sans faire un peu connaître son empressement. Le guichetier, apparemment habitué, lui demande de se calmer en lui demandant si elle avait une excuse valable pour passer devant certaines personnes. Dana répond avec tact : « Je viens sauver le monde ! ». Un rire moqueur parcoura la file d'attente. Paraissant non satisfait de la réponse, le guichetier commande à deux vigiles de se mettre à proximité de Dana pour la surveiller. La jeune Tueuse faillit les mettre tous deux K.O pour le compte. Mais elle repensa à sa promesse faite à Buffy et finalement, elle laissa ses deux poings dans ses poches.

Dans un petit quartier résidentiel de Los Angeles, Spike, un bébé dans les bras, sonne à une porte. Le vampire blond regarde le bébé qu'il vient d'arracher aux griffes des trois frères démons. Celui-ci lui adresse un petit gazouillement qui sonne à ses oreilles comme un signe de reconnaissance. Un sourire attendrissant apparaît sur le visage de Spike. Porter un bébé, ça n'avait l'air de rien en l'apparence mais ici … Le vampire ne s'était sans doute jamais senti aussi fier que cet instant là. Plus que d'avoir sauvé le monde auparavant, il venait là de sauver un bébé. Un magnifique petit bout de chou aux yeux bleus comme lui. A ce spectacle, Spike s'était pris à rêver doucement. Si seulement il avait pu faire un bébé lui-même. Et mieux encore, s'il avait pu le faire avec Buffy. Il s'imaginait Buffy, à ses côtés, lui tenant le bras comme n'importe quel couple. Il s'imagine le ciel, bleu clair au lieu du noir d'encre qui régnait actuellement. Il voyait le bébé gazouiller comme maintenant, Buffy parler et rire à ses côtés tout en dégustant une glace à la vanille. Tout ça représentait tant pour le vampire blond. L'accomplissement même d'une vie humaine, cette vie qu'il aurait tant aimé acquérir après avoir retrouvé Buffy l'année dernière. Spike fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'ouverture discrète de la porte. Une femme blonde se dissimulait derrière elle, l'air surprise. Spike lui fit bonjour puis brandit doucement le bébé qu'il tenait dans les bras. Soudain, la femme blonde ouvrit subitement la porte et prit sans plus attendre le bébé des bras de Spike, des petites larmes de joie aux yeux. La mère avait retrouvé son enfant, sauvé des maléfices des démons. Ce spectacle remplit Spike d'une profonde mélancolie. Une mère et son enfant. Autrefois, ça aurait uniquement constitué un bon plat de résistance pour son estomac affamé. Mais à présent, tout était différent. Tellement différent, que Spike se maudit intérieurement comme jamais en repensant brièvement à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant aux familles qu'il avait exécuté. Le vampire blond serra l'arme qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces pour canaliser sa colère. L'attention de la mère se focalisa soudainement sur Spike, qu'elle invita promptement à se mettre à l'abri de la pluie torrentielle qui commençait à s'abattre. Mais le vampire blond déclina l'invitation, déclarant avoir encore une importante chose à faire. Insistant, la femme blonde lui demande ce qui pourrait être plus important que ce qu'il avait pu faire pour son fils. Spike afficha un sourire terne avant de répondre : « Rien. Rien du tout. C'est juste que _– il regarde le bébé_ – ma place n'est pas ici ». Et malgré les protestations de la mère, Spike détourna hâtivement les talons avant de se perdre dans les méandres des quartiers voisins. Perdue, la jeune femme fixa un instant l'endroit où avait disparu Spike avant de regarder à nouveau son enfant. Il venait tout juste de s'endormir. A l'intérieur de la maison, un vieil homme, apparemment le père de la jeune femme, vient à sa rencontre pour lui demander qui était ce. « C'était un ange » répondit elle une larme au visage.

A la sortie de l'aéroport de Los Angeles, Dana respire avec soulagement l'air de la ville. Sans plus attendre, elle monte dans un des nombreux taxis garés sur les accotements. Le chauffeur l'observe brièvement, lui dit bonjour puis lui demande où désire t'elle qu'il la conduise. Promptement, la jeune Tueuse répond : « Vous connaissez Wolfram & Hart ? ». Le chauffeur lui demande si c'est là qu'elle voulait se rendre. Dana confirma puis le chauffeur, tout en démarrant, lui dit : « Ben ma p'tite dame, faudra faire attention là bas. C'est pas vraiment un endroit pour des jeunes filles comme vous ». Impassible, Dana observait par la fenêtre les grattes ciel de la ville puis répondit alors que la voiture quittait l'aéroport : « C'est eux qui vont devoir faire attention ».

Illyria venait de détruire le démon rouge qu'Angel avait assigné comme cible à abattre pour Wesley. Celui-ci gisait à terre, le pull couvert de sang. Wesley était mort. L'ex observateur s'était sacrifié pour son idéal. La cause juste qu'il avait voulu défendre depuis qu'il était entré dans le cercle des Observateurs. Faire pencher la balance, comme aurait dit Angel. Il avait maintenant accompli son destin. La dernière marche qui l'attendait venait de s'écrouler sous son poids. Mais Wesley arborait malgré tout un léger sourire d'outre tombe. Oui il était mort. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La fierté qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait confirmé à Angel qu'il le suivrait dans son plan pour exterminer l'Aiguille Noire venait de se concrétiser ici. Et comble du bonheur, Wesley avait pu revoir Fred encore une fois avant de rejoindre l'ombre de la mort. Certes, ce n'était qu'une illusion et il l'avait su. Mais qu'importe au fond. Il allait maintenant la rejoindre dans l'au-delà. Au paradis espérait il. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, lui et Fred, il pensait y avoir droit. Et il savait qu'il y aurait droit après ses actes. L'ancien observateur était mort, terrassé après avoir lutté pour le bien jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ce fut une bonne mort. Et Illyria le savait. Par delà l'enveloppe charnelle de Fred qu'elle occupait désormais, elle se sentait envahie par une multitude de frissons qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Elle contemplait Wesley du regard, accroupie maintenant à ses côtés. Soudain, Illyria ressentit une sensation qui lui était inconnue jusqu'alors. En effet, de l'eau était en train de s'écouler du fond de ses pupilles. L'image de Wesley se troubla légèrement pour ses yeux qui prirent une inquiétante couleur rouge. Le démon que représentait Illyria ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Etait ce une malédiction ? Le démon rouge qu'elle avait achevé avait il eu le temps de lui jeter un mauvais sort ? Une certaine inquiétude commençait à ronger Illyria. Elle voulut partir, se sauver à toute jambe. Mais la seule évocation de cette pensée fit couler encore davantage de larmes au travers de ses joues et eut comme résultat de la faire se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. Puis, comme mue par un sentiment incontrôlable, elle prit délicatement le corps de Wesley dans ses bras et entreprit de l'éloigner le plus possible de cette demeure maudite. Une fois à l'extérieur et après s'être bien éloignée, Illyria se retrouva à proximité d'un cimetière. Elle se rappelait alors de ce que ce mot signifiait. Elle qui ne connaissait pas la mort, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire du corps de Wesley. Elle décida alors de pénétrer à l'intérieur du cimetière pour essayer de trouver une solution. A l'intérieur, elle aperçut au loin une crypte dont la porte était entrouverte. La pluie commençant à tomber, le démon s'y rendit tout naturellement, souhaitant y trouver de quoi s'occuper du corps de Wesley. Mais à l'intérieur, elle découvrit que la crypte n'était pas vide. Effectivement, celle-ci était occupée par quatre vampires occupés à faire une partie de poker, des chatons sur la table en tant qu'enjeu. Quant ceux-ci aperçurent Illyria, ils la prirent d'abord pour l'une des leurs à son aspect mais il eurent tôt fait de penser le contraire après ses réactions abracadantesques. Un des vampires s'avançant alors vers elle, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas eu de dîner ce soir. Illyria, toujours sous le coup des mystérieux sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvé après la mort de Wesley, ne porta pas d'attention au vampire et détaillait toujours la crypte du regard. Intrigué, le vampire invita alors Illyria à lui présenter son cou en lui disant de ne pas avoir peur, que ce serait rapide. Sans toujours aucune réaction de sa part, le vampire porta alors ses mains sur Illyria mais celle-ci l'envoya voler par-dessus la pièce dès qu'elle sentit leur contact sur elle. Subitement, Illyria avait tout à coup senti une impression agréable dans son cœur. Frapper ce vampire l'avait légèrement soulagé de la peine monstrueuse qu'elle ressentait depuis la mort de Wesley. Un soulagement éphémère cependant puisqu'il retomba presque aussitôt, replongeant Illyria dans le chagrin. Mais celle-ci ne resta pas inactive. Un léger sourire aux lèvres vint illuminer son visage demeuré inexpressif avant qu'elle ne dépose doucement le corps de Wesley à terre. Lorsqu'elle vit les trois autres vampires s'approcher d'elle, l'air menaçant, Illyria déclara : « La violence soulage la peine … Mon cœur est envahi par ce sentiment abject ! Je veux m'en débarrasser dès maintenant ! ». Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elle se précipita sur les trois vampires interloqués par ses paroles.

Tour de Wolfram & Hart Los Angeles. Angel est maintenant aux prises avec Hamilton dans le grand hall du dernier étage. En effet, après avoir remercié Harmony, Angel s'était engagé dans une lutte à mort avec son ex intermédiaire avec les Associés principaux. Hamilton était parfaitement au courant des plans d'Angel et avait reçu l'ordre des Associés de le tuer sans aucune pitié. L'ex patron de Wolfram & Hart s'était vigoureusement acharné sur l'élégant personnage mais celui-ci ne portait pas une seule égratignure ! Angel lui par contre … Heureusement pour lui, Connor son fils était là pour l'aider. En effet, le fils avait apparemment hérité du sixième sens de son père pour détecter les apocalypses et l'avait suivit après l'avoir rencontré dans la journée. Mais même à deux, la lutte semblait désespérée. Grisé par l'assurance de la victoire, Hamilton était très bavard avec ses adversaires malheureux. Il le fut même trop car il donna à Angel le moyen de le vaincre. Hamilton l'avait évoqué : « Le cerf, le loup et le bélier coulent dans mes veines ! Leurs pouvoirs s'épanouissent dans mon sang ! ». Sang ! Voilà le mot de trop qu'Hamilton n'aurait pas dû prononcer. Et sans crier gare, Angel prit sa face démoniaque et se jeta mâchoire ouverte sur le cou de son adversaire. Surpris, celui-ci ne put riposter immédiatement et dû laisser Angel s'emparer d'une proportion infime de son sang. Lorsqu'il réussit à le repousser, Angel se délecta du sang qu'il venait d'ingurgiter tout en sentant la force s'installer en lui. Il se rua alors à nouveau sur Hamilton encore sous le coup de sa première blessure. Après un bref échange de coups, Angel finit par mettre Hamilton à terre avant de lui briser le cou. Soulagé, Angel jeta un regard sur Connor pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien avant de contempler à nouveau le monstre qu'il venait de tuer. Tout semblait terminé à présent mais c'était mal connaître les Associés principaux. Et Angel le savait, ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Soudain, le bâtiment tout entier se mit à trembler violemment comme dans un grand tremblement de terre. Angel demanda d'autorité à Connor de rentrer chez lui dès maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que son fils y reste aussi. Il n'avait pas participé au plan d'extermination. Il y avait encore un espoir pour que les Associés principaux ne cherchent pas à le tuer. Du moins Angel le souhaitait il. Et c'est le cœur gros qu'il vit son fils sortir de l'immeuble, peut être pour la dernière fois. Angel quant à lui se rendit à la salle de réunion pour y trouver Eve et lui donner l'ordre de partir également. Lorsque celle-ci lui demande si Lindsay sera là, Angel joue franc jeu en lui disant qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Meurtrie, Eve n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en colère car Angel disparut à son tour non sans avoir demandé à Eve de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais celle-ci lui avait répondu d'une voix résignée : « Mais pour aller où ? ».

Une voiture de luxe s'arrête devant un vieil hôtel abandonné. A l'intérieur se trouve Gun et Willow.

GUN : Apparemment je suis le premier.

WILLOW : C'est là qu'Angel et les autres devaient vous retrouver ?

GUN _attrapant ses armes à l'arrière_ : Ouais ma belle. J'espère qu'ils s'en seront tous sortis.

WILLOW : Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

GUN : Je dois les attendre ici. Si tout va bien, avec beaucoup de chance, on pourra crever ensemble.

WILLOW _fixant Gun_ : Eh ! Tu oublies que je suis là ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber !

GUN _étouffant quelques râles_ : Je sais que tu veux nous aider mais … sur ce coup là crois moi, personne ne peut nous aider. Pas même toi …

WILLOW : Tu dis ça parce que tu ne me connais pas !

GUN _hésitant_ : Et même si tu pouvais … Tu ferais quoi contre des entités dont on ignore même l'existence ?

WILLOW _moins sûre d'elle_ : Je … Je ne sais pas c'est vrai. Mais on m'a prévenu de ce qui allait se passer moi ! C'est signe que moi seul aie une chance de vous sauver … avec la magie !

GUN _mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Willow_ : Quoique tu puisses faire, je voulais te dire … merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi, pour nous. Mais la boucle est bouclée maintenant. C'est le destin …

WILLOW _d'un ton assuré_ : Le destin j'en fais mon affaire ! – _elle sort de la voiture _- Gun, tu vas attendre les autres ici.

GUN _relâchant sa main_ : Eh oh ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

WILLOW _refermant la portière_ : Je vais prendre le problème de haut - _dit elle en regardant le toit de l'immeuble d'en face -._

Willow se dirigea alors vers cet immeuble d'une vingtaine d'étage qui surplombait totalement le vieil hôtel abandonné où elle s'était garée à proximité. Tout en traversant, elle devance de justesse un taxi qui roulait vers Wolfram & Hart. Sans y prêter attention, la jeune sorcière poursuit sa route alors que le taxi s'immobilise à une centaine de mètres d'ici. Le chauffeur avait en effet stoppé la course à la demande de sa charmante cliente. Une jeune femme descendit en effet du véhicule. C'était Dana qui venait d'arriver à Los Angeles. Celle-ci avait reconnu immédiatement la jeune sorcière sur les nombreuses photos que lui avait montré Giles. Après avoir réglé le chauffeur, elle entreprit sans plus tarder de se lancer à la poursuite de Willow. La jeune Tueuse avait repéré l'immeuble où elle était entré et décida de s'y engouffrer à son tour.

Resté seul dans la voiture, Gun écoutait impassiblement la pluie s'abattre tout autour de lui dans la voiture. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les autres membres de l'équipe. Surtout pour Wesley qui à son avis était celui qui prenait le plus de risque. Lui, il avait juste eu un sénateur à zigouiller mais Wesley lui avait un démon centenaire très puissant. Mais hélas il ne pouvait rien faire. Seulement attendre, ici tout seul, que les autres se décident à montrer le bout de leur nez. Gun allait être exaucé quand il entendit les pas rapides d'une silhouette noire qui ne tarda pas à passer à côté de sa voiture pour se perdre au fond d'une ruelle proche. Reconnaissant de fait Angel, Gun sortit tant bien que mal de son véhicule pour aller à sa rencontre. Il allait enfin avoir des nouvelles de ses compagnons. Au moins de celles d'Angel. Ce sera toujours mieux que de mourir seul se dit il. Et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'il se dirigea à son tour dans la ruelle sombre. Une fois dedans, il entreperçut une deuxième silhouette à côté d'Angel et Gun reconnut alors Spike lorsqu'il vit ses cheveux blonds. Il leur cria alors soulagé : « Ohé ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ! J'étais sûr que les cow boys s'en sortiraient ! ». Le voyant tituber, Angel et Spike allèrent à sa rencontre pour le soutenir. Et il ajouta : « Vous avez de la chance qu'on soit du même côté. Je me suis carrément déchaîné ! ». Spike lui fit alors remarquer ironiquement sa blessure. Gun regarda en râlant sa main maculée de sang puis demanda des nouvelles de Wesley pour détourner le sujet. Mais hélas, les deux vampires n'en avaient aucune. Ce n'est que lorsque Illyria leur apparut quelques secondes plus tard qu'ils apprirent la terrible nouvelle. Wesley était mort. Encore un des leurs qui était passé de vie à trépas. La mine était grave parmi Angel et son équipe. Illyria leur confia tout le chagrin qu'elle avait en elle et son désir profond de se livrer à plus de violence pour l'étouffer. Angel et Spike la rassurèrent en lui déclarant qu'elle pourrait y donner goût pleinement. Et juste pour confirmer leurs dires, ils virent en se tournant une monstrueuse armée de démons se dirigeant sur eux.

Willow avait enfin réussit à trouver l'escalier qui lui permettrait de se retrouver sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle s'était engouffrée. Pressée par le temps, elle se dépêcha sur le rebord de l'immeuble donnant vue sur la rue où elle avait laissé Gun. Le spectacle alors était digne d'une superproduction hollywoodienne genre Star Wars. En effet, Willow vit horrifiée toute une horde de démons s'engouffrer à travers une ruelle sombre tout près de la voiture qui abritait Gun. Un rapide coup d'œil l'informa que celui-ci n'était plus dans la voiture mais apparemment dans la dite ruelle avec Angel et les autres. Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre pour la jeune sorcière. Sans plus attendre, elle chercha du regard l'endroit d'où provenaient ces démons. Elle aperçut sans mal un vortex sur sa droite qui semblait donner tout droit vers une autre dimension. Rapidement, Willow se débarrassa de son manteau et de son sac puis entreprit de s'asseoir en direction du dit vortex. Nerveusement, elle sortit de son sac une fiole qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir puis de boire d'une seule traite. A peine bue, Willow fut prise de convulsions puissantes à travers son corps. Péniblement, elle résista et regarda du côté du vortex d'où sortaient les démons. Willow commença alors tant bien que mal à réciter une formule dans une langue étrangère qui cette fois ci n'était pas du latin. Au fur et à mesure de sa formule, Willow tendait les mains en direction du vortex tout en voyant se former autour d'elles un grand halo blanc. Soudain, Willow dit un mot plus fort que les autres et ce halo blanc s'étendit des mains de Willow jusqu'au vortex. Mais celui-ci n'en ressentit apparemment aucun effet. La jeune sorcière, apparemment en difficulté, répéta encore et encore le même mot tandis que le halo blanc crée commençait à perdre de sa splendeur. Willow répéta encore et encore le mot fatidique jusqu'à ce que, vaincue par la fatigue et la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans ses mains, elle finisse par se taire. Instantanément, le halo blanc s'évanouit et la pénombre s'installant dissimula le malaise de Willow à réaliser le sort qu'elle avait conçu. Elle le savait, son voyage jusqu'à Los Angeles l'avait énormément épuisé mais elle n'avait pas voulu en tenir compte. « Si seulement j'avais été prévenue avant, juste un peu avant … » pensa Willow alors qu'elle souffrait des effets que son sort avait apparemment eu sur son corps. Elle maudissait son mystérieux messager qui l'avait prévenue à la dernière minute. Maintenant, tout était fini. Elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. « Je suis désolée Gun. Tu avais raison, je ne peux rien pour vous aider … » s'avoua la jeune sorcière avant se laisser aller contre le sol. Alors qu'elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle aperçut soudain une ombre derrière elle. Sur la défensive, Willow, se redressa péniblement puis toisa la silhouette qui s'approchait doucement d'elle.

DANA : Est-ce que tu es Willow ? Willow Rosenberg ?

WILLOW _surprise_ : Euh … Oui. Mais qui es tu ?

DANA _se rapprochant_ : Je m'appelle Dana X. Je suis euh … une amie de Buffy Summers.

WILLOW : Oh. Tu es une amie de … - _baissant sa garde_ – Ouf. Tu m'as fait peur.

DANA : Je suis venu parce que Giles m'a dit que tu essaierais probablement de te rendre à Los Angeles.

WILLOW _souriant légèrement_ : Ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces à ce que je vois.

DANA _lui rendant son sourire_ : Willow, il était inquiet pour toi. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une histoire avec Angel, un vampire.

WILLOW : Et comment qu'il y en a une. – _elle lui fait signe de regarder par le toit _– Regarde donc par ici !

Dana, intriguée par l'invitation de Willow, se pressa de porter son regard vers sa direction. Lorsqu'elle vit les éclairs qui émanaient du vortex, elle se rapprocha du bord de l'immeuble et le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit la laissa partagée entre l'admiration et la terreur.

WILLOW : Au moins, tu ne te seras pas déplacée pour rien.

DANA _reprenant le dessus_ : Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Ils vont détruire la ville si …

WILLOW _la coupant_ : Rassure toi chér … euh Dana ! S'ils sont là, c'est juste pour Angel. Après, ils repartiront de là d'où ils sont venus.

DANA _surprise_ : Et c'est tout ? Tu es venu ici juste pour assister au spectacle ?

WILLOW _sur la défensive_ : Je t'interdis de … ! Non. J'étais venu pour essayer de faire quelque chose mais … j'ai échoué ! Il est trop tard maintenant. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

DANA _en se dirigeant vers la porte_ : Alors je vais m'en occuper moi-même !

WILLOW : Arrête tu es folle ! Tu vas te faire massacrer ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

DANA _la regardant avec assurance_ : Tu ne sais pas qui je suis Willow ! Moi seule peux les sauver maintenant.

WILLOW _sarcastique_ : Oh oui toi seule peut les sauver ! Supergirl s'en allant combattre les forces du Mal ! C'est pour ça que tu te prends !

DANA : Même pas … Simplement pour une Tueuse de vampire !

WILLOW _abasourdie_ : Oh … Tu veux dire que toi … Tu es une des Tueuses ? Une vraie !

DANA : Enfin on s'est compris ! Oui j'en suis une, et je vais …

WILLOW _parlant très vite sous le coup de l'émotion _: Ecoute moi Dana ! Ecoute moi bien ! Tu vas rester ici et faire ce que je vais te demander. Je crois que j'ai la solution !

DANA _confuse _: Quoi ? Il y a deux minutes encore t'étais prête à tout laisser tomber et maintenant …

WILLOW_ la coupant_ : Je ne savais pas pour toi ! Maintenant c'est fait. Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je vais te demander de me faire confiance. Giles t'a parlé de moi non ? Il sait que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Il faut faire vite !

Dana hésitait. Giles lui avait effectivement parlé de Willow en effet. Mais pas forcément pour une personne auquel on pouvait dévouer sa confiance absolue. L'ancien observateur avait en effet brièvement raconté à Dana les problèmes que Willow avait eus à cause de la magie. Son passage du côté du mal, son addiction à tout ce qui était magie, sa capacité à tout dévaster si elle en exprimait le souhait … Bref, tout cela incitait naturellement à la prudence. Mais l'urgence de la situation ne laissait pas le temps à la réflexion. Dana devait choisir. Où bien elle acceptait la proposition de Willow où bien elle s'engageait dans une bataille à mort dans laquelle elle était quasiment sûre de perdre. Dans ces conditions, le choix, bien que drastique, ne laissait guère de liberté à la jeune Tueuse.

WILLOW _la reprenant _: Dépêche toi Dana ! On a plus le temps !

DANA : Ok ! Je marche avec toi ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

WILLOW _se remettant en position assise face au vortex_ : Tu vas me donner la main et t'asseoir dans la même direction que moi. Et surtout – _elle lui donne sa main qu'elle prend_ – tu ne dois en aucun cas, je dis bien en aucun cas lâcher ma main ! C'est d'accord ?

DANA _légèrement hésitante puis s'asseyant elle aussi_ : D'accord ! Alors à toi de jouer !

Une fois installées, Willow commença par réciter une incantation qu'elle n'avait pas formulée lors de sa première tentative. Et aussitôt, les deux mains qui reliaient Dana à Willow s'illuminèrent brièvement, comme pour confirmer une communion entre les deux êtres. Puis Willow commença, suivie de manière synchronisée par Dana, toutes les incantations qu'elle avait prononcées tout à l'heure. De sa seule main libre, Willow la relia à celle qu'avait également relevée Dana de son côté. Le halo blanc se reforma alors entre elles, mais beaucoup plus resplendissant et fort que la dernière fois. Willow et Dana prononcèrent alors ensemble le mot fatidique de l'incantation, ce qui eut pour effet de faire élargir le puissant halo blanc vers le vortex infernal. Lorsqu'il prit contact avec lui, les deux jeunes femmes répétèrent alors inlassablement le même mot, celui là même qui devait refermer le vortex. Celui-ci parut alors enfin au bout de quelques secondes vaciller légèrement. Quant aux démons, ils ne furent pas en reste. Liés corps et âmes au vortex ouvert par les Associés, ils en sentirent la force inconnue qui tentait de le refermer. Angel et Spike quant à eux étaient déjà hors de combat et n'étaient plus qu'à deux doigts de la mort. Seul Angel, encore conscient grâce à la force du sang de Hamilton, décelait un malaise parmi la horde de démons dont l'attention s'était détournée de lui vers le fameux vortex. Malgré lui, il rouvrit péniblement les yeux alors qu'il s'était juré de les garder fermer à tout jamais. Il vit alors l'halo blanc tel une volée de flèches lancées à partir du haut de l'immeuble d'en face. Angel ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il sut quand même une chose : il y avait peut être un moyen de s'en sortir finalement ! Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose lui était venu en aide. Reprenant cet espoir qui l'avait fuit pendant son combat, le vampire brun se releva péniblement alors que la horde était toujours préoccupée par le sort de leur vortex. Une fois debout, Angel frappa alors un des démons pour signaler sa présence. Une fois l'acte accompli, Angel prit la fuite, emmenant en même temps à sa poursuite tous les démons sortis du vortex, furieux de s'être laissés surprendre. En effet, Angel voulait éloigner les démons de Spike afin de lui laisser un peu de répit. Dire que maintenant, il en était à venir en aide à Spike ! Il avait de la chance de s'être montré loyal celui là sinon il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est pensa Angel. Et c'est en s'engouffrant dans une autre ruelle qu'Angel disparut, entraîna avec lui la meute déchaînée.

Illyria venait de se retrouver dans le hall de l'hôtel abandonné où le groupe s'était trouvé à proximité. Apercevant un fauteuil près du comptoir, elle y déposa délicatement Gun qu'elle tenait pratiquement dans ses bras. Celui-ci était pratiquement inconscient et gémissait de douleur. Le bruit de la bataille était encore perceptible à leurs oreilles. Illyria s'inquiétait pour Gun mais aussi elle devait l'admettre pour Angel et Spike. Intérieurement, elle souhaita qu'ils réussissent à s'en sortir et qu'ils viennent les rejoindre. Mais le pourront ils vraiment ? Car la situation était critique pour elle. Son seul allié, Gun, se trouvait dans un état critique et elle ne savait pas comment le soigner. Elle ignorait tout de la médecine humaine. Elle avait pensé sortir, demander de l'aide. Mais son instinct de conservation la commandait de ne pas bouger de là où elle était tant que la bataille faisait rage.

Willow et Dana étaient toujours aux prises avec le vortex. Elles répétaient avec rage le dernier mot fatidique de l'incantation mais malgré ça, le vortex résistait toujours. Willow sentit alors un faiblissement du côté de Dana. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de vider ses dernières ressources. Les Associés principaux avait décidément un pouvoir défiant l'imagination ! Mais Willow ne s'avoua toujours pas vaincu. Elle avait décidé de faire appel à son joker. En effet, en prenant le contrôle de Dana, elle avait aussi prit le contrôle du lien qui l'unissait aux autres Tueuses. Et ce lien, Willow avait décidé de l'utiliser afin de pouvoir prendre de l'énergie à toutes les autres Tueuses disséminées à travers la planète. Et c'est ainsi que Dana ouvrit elle seule les yeux, récitant sous l'influence de Willow une incantation au lieu du mot inlassablement répété. Une étrange vapeur dorée sortit alors de la bouche de la jeune Tueuse afin de filer à grande vitesse dans plusieurs directions. C'est alors que les événements s'accélérèrent. Partout dans le monde, les Tueuses furent touchées sans vraiment sans rendre compte par le rayonnement lancé par Dana. Ce processus était celui qui permettait à une Tueuse de communier leurs forces en une seule et même Tueuse afin de la rendre invulnérable telle une déesse. Willow avait su exploiter ce lien car elle avait malgré les conseils de Giles continué à se documenter sur la magie. Et le hasard avait voulu qu'elle tombe sur un paragraphe où un auteur inconnu abordait l'hypothèse de l'existence de plusieurs Tueuses. Hypothèse qui entraînerait selon lui un lien entre elles leur permettant de communiquer mais aussi de partager leurs forces. Dire que comme son nom l'indique, cet auteur est mort inconnu ! Il faudra un jour lui rendre justice pensa Willow. Car effectivement, ce lien existait et était même très efficace. Willow recevait déjà par l'intermédiaire de Dana la force de toute les autres Tueuses. Parmi elle, elle reconnut même celle de Buffy. Celle-ci était chez elle, en compagnie d'autres Tueuses. Dawn était avec elle et les regardait avec inquiétude. Elles semblaient en effet être victime d'un malaise étrange. Mais elles ne savaient évidemment pas. Elles ne savaient pas que leurs forces étaient en ce moment canalisées par Dana pour pouvoir servir à Willow. Celle-ci concentra maintenant toute la nouvelle force que Dana avait reçue dans son corps. Quel pouvoir cette force représentait ! Il y en avait tellement qu'elle en était presque ivre. Mais par un effort de volonté, elle reprit le dessus juste avant de rouvrir les yeux à son tour. Ceux-ci étaient remplis d'une lumière blanche d'une puissance phénoménale. Puis, cette même lumière se mêla au halo blanc entourant les mains de Dana et Willow. Dana fit de même de son côté en laissant transparaître de ses yeux la même lumière vive que celle de Willow. Et sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent de nouveau en même temps le mot qui devait leur permettre de refermer le vortex. Instantanément, la lumière défila alors jusque dans le vortex pour s'attaquer à ses entrailles même. Willow et Dana était comme ivres. L'ivresse de la victoire montait en elles alors qu'elles voyaient le vortex commencer à se refermer. Et elles répétèrent ensemble encore et encore le mot fatidique de l'incantation lancée par la jeune sorcière. La lumière, plus éblouissante que jamais, n'avait maintenant de cesse de comprimer le vortex interdimensionnel des Associés principaux. Et cela ne resta pas sans effet sur les démons auxquels il avait permit de s'engouffrer dans ce monde. En effet, alors que ceux-ci étaient en train de poursuivre Angel à travers une rue désertée de la ville, ils ressentirent à nouveau un malaise.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent alors tous en même temps à la grande surprise du vampire traqué. Angel se retourna alors et il vit l'impossible. Les démons étaient bel et bien en train d'être réaspirés par le vortex duquel ils étaient sortis quelques instants auparavant. Il apercevait ce même vortex au loin, toujours envahi par cet immense halo blanc qui avait maintenant prit une ampleur fantastique. Comme hypnotisé, Angel admirait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il vit l'immense horde de démons aspirés par une sorte de tornade qui se perdit à travers le vortex qui n'était déjà plus qu'une petite fissure dans cette dimension. Et lorsque le dernier démon y fut englouti, le halo blanc, dans l'écho d'un mot mystérieux venant apparemment du ciel, referma alors pour de bon le vortex maudit. La nuit retomba de plus belle sur Los Angeles et le calme s'ensuivit alors, à la grande surprise d'Angel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'où était parti le halo de lumière, Willow et Dana relâchèrent brutalement leurs mains et s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Le vortex fermé, la jeune sorcière avait pu mettre fin au sortilège. Mais celui-ci avait été si puissant qu'il avait dévoré les forces des deux jeunes femmes. Dana était affalée sur le sol inconsciente et Willow reprenait difficilement son souffle en s'appuyant des mains sur le sol. « Waow ! Quelle force ! » se dit Willow en contemplant ses mains d'où était sorti tant de pouvoir. Jamais, même lorsqu'elle avait voulu détruire le monde, Willow n'avait eu à sa disposition tant de ressources pour lancer une incantation. Il faut dire que là, c'était la force de toutes les Tueuses du monde entier qui avait servie pour contrer un pouvoir titanesque dont Willow ignorait encore la nature. La jeune rousse sentit soudain un vent de panique s'emparer d'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore entendu Dana se manifester et elle la vue couchée au sol les yeux clos. Inquiète, Willow se rapprocha d'elle en l'appelant par son nom pour essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience. Mais la jeune Tueuse resta toujours immobile. Une fois à sa hauteur, Willow l'assaisonna de légères gifles afin de l'aider à reprendre conscience. Ce qu'elle finit par faire au bout de trente longues secondes au grand soulagement de Willow. Celle-ci lui demanda si elle allait bien, ce à quoi Dana lui répondit que si elle avait su, elle aurait mangé plus de céréales ce matin. Rassurée, Willow se laissa tomber à ses côtés et les deux jeunes femmes contemplèrent le ciel qui s'offrait à elles. Les étoiles leur apparurent plus éclatantes que jamais après que le vortex eut emmené avec lui la pluie diluvienne qui s'était abattue tout à l'heure. « Quelle nuit fabuleuse » s'exclama Dana dont l'avis fut rejoint immédiatement par celui de Willow.

Dans la ruelle sombre où Angel et les autres s'étaient retrouvés avant d'affronter la horde, Spike était à présent seul gémissant de douleur à terre. Il fut rejoint prestement par Angel qui lui demanda s'il allait bien. Mais Spike, visiblement inconscient, ne put donner aucune réponse à son acolyte. Celui-ci prit alors délicatement Spike sur le dos et s'empressa de gagner l'hôtel abandonné qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Une fois devant la porte, il fut surpris d'entendre du bruit à l'intérieur. Par acquis de conscience, il préféra d'abord toquer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Aucune réponse cependant ne lui parvint. Impatient, Angel ouvra alors précipitamment la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. A ce moment, il sentit alors une présence cachée dans l'ombre. Prudent, il déposa son fardeau à terre et fit volte face pour être prêt à se battre si besoin est. Mais force est de constater pour Angel que tout devait rester calme dans le hall. Pourtant, la présence qu'il avait sentit continuait de le préoccuper. Sans un bruit, il se dirigea alors vers une porte à sa gauche d'où semblait se focaliser ses craintes. Il l'ouvrit brutalement et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, un coup de pied l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. Se reprenant rapidement, il se remit debout et aperçut alors une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

ANGEL : Ill … Illyria !

ILLYRIA _surprise comme elle peut l'être_ : Toi ? Tu n'as pas péri dans la bataille qui s'est jouée à l'extérieur ?

ANGEL _enlevant la poussière dans ses vêtements_ : Non. Merci de vous en inquiéter. Alors vous étiez cachée ici depuis le début ?

ILLYRIA _s'approchant d'Angel avec un air dur_ : Je ne me suis pas cachée comme tu le dit ! J'ai tout simplement battu en retraite. C'est totalement différent !

ANGEL _sarcastique_ : Oui bien sûr. C'est … différent !

ILLYRIA : Les forces en présence étaient beaucoup trop puissantes pour nous ! Un guerrier qui se bat contre cent de ses semblables n'est pas un brave mais un inconscient ! Tu devrais savoir ça vampire, toi qui as vécu si longtemps !

ANGEL _désabusé_ : Dans un sens, je ne peux pas vous donner tort … Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. – _il s'approche d'Illyria_ – pendant la bataille, vous êtes restée uniquement ici ? Vous n'avez … rien fait de particulier ?

ILLYRIA : Dois je te rappeler que mes pouvoirs se sont évanouis vampire ! – _Ton sec_ - Qu'aurais je pu faire d'autre si ce n'est m'enfermer dans cette … boîte crasseuse en attendant la fin des hostilités !

ANGEL : D'accord j'ai compris ! Donc ce n'est pas vous qui …

ILLYRIA _le reprenant_ : Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est ramener ton ami noir blessé avec moi pour lui éviter la mort.

ANGEL : Gun ! Il est vivant ?

ILLYRIA : Pour le moment … Il est dans cette pièce –_elle lui montre la pièce à côté d'elle _-. Mais sa carcasse est en mauvais état, et je ne peux rien faire !

ANGEL _regardant Gun puis Spike_ : Si ce n'est pas vous, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

Willow et Dana étaient toujours côté à côte, le regard plongé parmi les étoiles. Dana avait sorti un pieu de sa veste, disant à Willow que pour une fois, il lui avait été totalement inutile. La jeune sorcière lui sourit, fière d'avoir sauvé, du moins elle l'espérait, Angel et toute son équipe. Elle savait que quand elle redescendrait, qu'il faudrait partir à leur recherche et sans doute dépenser encore et encore de l'énergie. Chose que maintenant, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient plus trop à revendre. C'est pourquoi Willow avait suggéré à Dana de rester sur le toit encore quelques instants, histoire de reprendre quelques forces.

DANA : Tu me feras penser à téléphoner à Giles en redescendant ? Tel que je le connais, il doit être en train de dévorer livre sur livre à côté du téléphone en attendant qu'il sonne.

WILLOW _souriant, regardant toujours le ciel_ : Il n'a pas changé on dirait. Ce bon vieux Giles …

DANA : Tu sais, il m'a un peu parlé de toi avant que je ne parte. Il m'a dit que tu étais la plus puissante sorcière qui existait au monde !

WILLOW : Et la plus dangereuse aussi non ? – _dit elle sur un ton neutre_ –

DANA _un peu gênée _: Oui un peu. Mais apparemment il avait tort. La preuve, c'est que tu viens de sauver le monde !

WILLOW : Non, pas le monde. Juste une petite bande de vampire qui eux par contre, ont dû le sauver il n'y a pas longtemps. Surtout pour qu'on leur en veuille à ce point là !

DANA _ne comprenant pas_ : De qui parles tu ? Il y a des amis à toi ici ?

WILLOW _lui jetant un bref regard_ : Oh, disons de vieilles connaissances. Surtout pour Buffy.

DANA : Ce sont des amis à Buffy ?

WILLOW : C'est elle qui les connaît le mieux, ça c'est sûr !

DANA : Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici alors ? C'est Buffy qui te l'a demandé ?

WILLOW _ton ironique_ : Non je suis venu de moi-même. Le destin s'est manifesté à ma porte ce matin et m'a confié une mission.

DANA _sur un ton curieux_ : Tu es bien mystérieuse. Presque autant que Buffy quand on lui pose des questions sur sa vie passée.

WILLOW _regardant une constellation d'étoile_ : Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu un passé très amusant. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas le remettre sur la sellette maintenant qu'elle est heureuse.

DANA : Oui je la comprends. – _elle repense à ce qu'elle a vécu_ - On a tous un passé qu'on aimerait occulter tellement il peut nous faire souffrir.

WILLOW : Oui, ce serait bien … si on pouvait tout oublier.

A ces mots, Willow prit délicatement la main de Dana dans la sienne à la grande surprise de celle-ci. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un bref regard avant de le replonger au dessus d'elles. Dana était soulagée car elle avait senti qu'elle n'était vraiment pas passée loin de la mort. La douceur de la main de Willow sur la sienne avait maintenant remplacée la douleur qu'elle lui avait fait subir il y a un instant. Dana se relaxait enfin pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Los Angeles. Elle se sentait maintenant en sécurité à côté de la plus grande et sans doute elle l'avait remarquée plus jolie sorcière sur Terre. Celle-ci quant à elle eut une pensée pour Kennedy qu'elle avait abandonnée pour se rendre ici. La constellation d'étoile qu'elle admirait paraissait lui renvoyer son image. Puis celle-ci fut peu à peu et malgré elle chassée par celle de Dana. Troublée, la jeune sorcière porta à nouveau son regard sur sa camarade qui s'étonna de la voir s'attarder ainsi sur elle.

DANA : Quelque chose ne va pas Willow ?

WILLOW : Non. Tout va bien. – _elle regarde à nouveau le ciel_ – En tout cas pour moi.

DANA : Tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un ?

WILLOW _lui jetant un dernier regard_ : Non. Ça appartient au passé maintenant …

Au Brésil, dans l'appartement de Willow et Kennedy, celle-ci rentre enfin après une journée harassante. Elle appelle brièvement Willow mais elle se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas là. Après avoir fermé rapidement les volets, elle s'engouffre dans sa chambre pour se préparer à prendre un bain. Dans la chambre, Kennedy ressent une atmosphère étrange. Une impression qu'elle n'avait jamais eue auparavant. Elle renifle la pièce pour tenter de déceler une odeur mais il ne lui parvient qu'un petit fond de poudre qu'on aurait brûlée sur place. Mal à l'aise, Kennedy finit de se déshabiller pour se revêtir d'une simple serviette de bain. Mais elle continue à se sentir étrange. La jeune femme balaie la pièce du regard, essayant de déceler une quelconque anomalie dans la pièce. Une cigarette à moitié fumée par exemple ou encore un parfum que Willow aurait essayé mais, Kennedy l'espérait, aurait jeté. Malgré tout, rien ne parut bizarre pour la jeune femme. Soudain, elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Un sourire aux lèvres, Kennedy sortit de la chambre pour aller à la rencontre de celle qui allait entrer. Dans le salon, Kennedy vit Willow, la main encore sur la poignée, le regard à moitié vide.

KENNEDY _inquiète_ : Willow ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu restes comme ça ?

WILLOW _se reprenant soudainement_ : Oh, non rien. J'ai juste – _elle se tient la tête _– une légère migraine. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

KENNEDY _toujours pas convaincue_ : Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as rien de … spécial à me dire ?

WILLOW _entrant dans la pièce avec un léger sourire_ : Non, pourquoi ? Tu as … achetée une nouvelle serviette ?

KENNEDY _affichant un léger sourire à son tour_ : Willow, tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu sais, si c'est à cause de la discussion qu'on a eu ce matin je …

WILLOW _arrivée à sa hauteur, la coupant_ : Chûuut … - _elle lui met un doigt devant la bouche puis commence à l'embrasser tendrement_ – La journée a été longue. Il était temps que je te retrouve.

KENNEDY _émue_ : Oh Willow. Si tu savais comme je tiens à toi. – _elle l'enlace _– Promets moi … Promets moi encore que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

Willow qui avait les yeux fermés derrière l'étreinte de son amie les rouvrit soudainement pour les poser sur la lettre que la vraie Willow avait laissée à Kennedy. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'emplirent d'un rouge vif éclatant qui brûla rapidement la dite lettre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entièrement. Un sourire aux lèvres, Willow répondit à son ami qui s'impatientait de sa réponse : « Oui. Je resterai pour toujours ! Willow sera toujours avec toi … »

Producteur exécutif

Gallonigher

Interview de l'auteur (juste pour flatter son égo !)

_Bonjour Gallonigher ! Nous sommes ici pour parler de la suite que vous avez écrit pour Angel. Mais avant tout, aviez vous déjà écrit des fanfictions sur Buffy ?_

Bonjour. Et bien tout d'abord, oui j'avais déjà écrit des fanfictions sur Buffy. Vous pourrez les retrouver sur le site totalbuffy.free.fr . A l'époque, je « sévissais » sous le pseudo « Hephostos ». Les temps changent …

_Très bien. Passons à l'essentiel. Comment définiriez vous cette nouvelle fanfiction ?_

Pour commencer, je dirai que c'est un projet beaucoup plus ambitieux que ce que j'avais auparavant. Cette fois ci, il est queston de donner une suite à une série dont la fin est plus que scandaleuse ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, en voyant la fin du dernier épisode d'Angel, j'ai ressenti comme une légère frustration ! Argh ! Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais moi-même essayer de bâtir une suite digne de ce nom !

_Vous nous dîtes désirer écrire une suite. Cela sous entendrait il que cette fanfiction – épisode que vous avez écrit comportera une suite ?_

Oui ! Et même je préciserai deux (épisodes) qui conclueront de façon moins grotesque la série Angel. Et ensuite, si tout va bien, je lancerai une nouvelle série que je prépare depuis deux mois sur l'un des personnages secondaires !

_Devra t'on compter sur une suite à la manière qu'on réalisé certains internautes en créant une huitième saison de la série Buffy ?_

Oui et non. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que je parle de lancer une série totalement nouvelle sur l'un des personnages. Qui dit nouvelle série dit nouveau décors, nouveau cadre de vie, d'aventures … Il y aura une atmosphère que je situerai un peu entre Buffy et Angel. Moins drôle que Buffy mais pas aussi noire qu'Angel.

_Une dernière question pour finir. A combien estimez vous le rythme de parution de vos épisodes ?_

Houlà … Voilà une excellente question ! Et bien je vous dirai que tout dépendra de mon temps, de ma motivation, de mon inspiration etc … Pour la motivation, les lecteurs peuvent déjà l'améliorer en m'envoyant leurs retour, positif comme négatif, à mon adresse !

_Et bien je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé cet entretien très interessant. Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt !_

Merci à vous et à bientôt j'espère également !

Interview réalisée par les studios Fox


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Gallonigher

Avertissement : Les personnages suivant sont la création de la Fox : Angel, Spike, Buffy, Giles, Wesley, Illyria, Willow, Dana, Gun, Dawn et Hamilton. Tous les autres personnages sont ma propre création. L'histoire y comprit. Merci de ne pas la publier sur votre site sans mon autorisation.

Note : Il est impératif d'avoir vu la saison 5 d'Angel dans son intégralité si vous voulez tout comprendre de cet épisode !

Résumé : La face cachée du dernier épisode d'Angel ou les prémices de la naissance d'une nouvelle série.

**Remords**

Hall du vieil hôtel abandonné où Angel et son équipe ont trouvé refuge. A l'extérieur, le soleil éclaire ce qui fut il y a quelques heures le théâtre d'un immense champ de bataille. Derrière une fenêtre, un homme de couleur observe l'extrémité d'un immeuble d'où s'échappe encore de la fumée. Gun, une main sur sa blessure, contemplait ce qui restait de son ex lieu de travail. Se retournant pour répondre à Angel qui venait à sa rencontre, il referme délicatement le rideau puis dit : « Cette fois, on les as bien eus ! ». Mais Angel ne partageait apparemment pas l'avis de son ex avocat. Il dit qu'on ne pourra jamais les avoir. Que les Associés principaux finiront par se remanifester d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'ils n'ont gagné là qu'un mince sursis. Gun lui reproche son manque d'optimiste. Pour lui, la vérité est qu'ils ont tué tous ceux qui représentaient les Associés sur Terre. Et par voie de fait, ceux-ci ne pourront désormais plus rien contre eux avant longtemps. Son avis est rejoint par celui de Willow qui venait d'apparaître dans les escaliers, tout juste sortie de sa chambre. La jeune sorcière avait en effet rejoint Angel avec Dana après qu'elles aient repris suffisamment de force suite à leurs immenses efforts effectués la nuit dernière. Il faut dire que faire plier le pouvoir des Associés principaux n'était pas à la portée d'un simple claquement de doigts ! Lorsque Willow eut localisée Angel dans ce vieil hôtel, elles s'y étaient rendues sans plus attendre, espérant bien se reposer un peu de leurs exploits. Mais c'était compter sans la méfiance d'Illyria qui faillit bien les envoyer voltiger à leur tour d'un coup de pied bien placé. Heureusement pour elles, Angel avait reconnu à temps les deux jeunes femmes pour stopper la fougue du démon Ancien. Willow n'avait pas souhaité fournir d'explications à Angel dans l'immédiat tant ses forces étaient au plus bas. Elle lui avait suggéré d'appeler Giles pour qu'il lui explique mais Angel lui avait ironiquement fait comprendre qu'il risquait de ne pas avoir le téléphone ici. A présent qu'elle avait récupéré, elle savait que le vampire brun lui demanderait des tas d'explications. Ce qui bien sûr ne manqua pas de se produire. La jeune sorcière fut aussi explicite que possible, évoquant son mystérieux messager, l'attitude de Giles et son désir de connaître la vérité. Mais elle se garda bien de mentionner dans son récit l'attitude qu'elle avait dû avoir au sujet de Kennedy. Elle se contenta de faire penser qu'elle était redevenue célibataire sans trop vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Willow avait parlé sous l'oreille attentive d'Angel mais aussi de Gun et d'Illyria, curieux d'en savoir plus sur leur « sauveur ». Spike quant à lui ne put y mettre son grain de sel car il se trouvait toujours inconscient dans une des chambres.

ANGEL _se levant de sa chaise_ : Donc si j'ai bien compris, quelqu'un t'a prévenu chez toi, au Brésil, que je me ferai tuer ?

WILLOW : Oui. Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre, ça l'a été pour moi aussi. Mais dans le doute, j'ai préféré agir. Juste à temps –_ dit elle en regardant leurs blessures._

GUN : Ouais … Merci pour le coup de main au fait ! Sans toi, je crois qu'on aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure !

ILLYRIA _assise à côté de Gun_ : Pas nous. Eux seulement !

GUN _la regardant_ : Ah oui, c'est vrai … Ben, merci à vous aussi !

ANGEL _voyant Willow s'interroger sur Illyria_ : Je n'ai pas fait les présentation. Willow, je te présente Illyria – _il la montre_ -. Il … Elle fait partie des démons Anciens. Illyria – _Angel enchaîne vite _-, voici Willow. C'est … une sorcière très puissante.

WILLOW _étonnée_ : Vous avez dit que …

ILLYRIA _la coupant_ : Une sorcière ? A l'époque les sorcières étaient de misérables femmes vêtues de haillons et vivant des malices de leurs pouvoirs magiques ! Elles étaient à la fois craintes et respectées ! Semeuses de désolations, porteuses de mauvais présages … Leur influence s'étendait partout dans l'univers !

WILLOW _gênée _: Euh … En fait, ça ce sont les méchantes sorcières. Nous, enfin je … je suis une gentille sorcière !

ILLYRIA _penchant son regard_ : Gentille ? Les sorcières n'étaient gentilles que pour mieux attirer en leur sein les misérables créatures qu'elles projetaient de dévorer ensuite ! – _elle se lève_ – Tu penses avoir affaire à un misérable hère ? Je suis Illyria, dieu du Primordium ! Connais tu le châtiment qui était réservé aux sorcières du temps de mon règne ?!!

ANGEL _prenant Illyria par le bras_ : Eh ! On se calme là ! – _Il se lève pour lui faire face _– Cette femme est mon amie ! Tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle alors bas les pattes ! – _il lui descend le bras_.

ILLYRIA : Tu oses à nouveau t'opposer à ma volonté misérable vampire ?!!

ANGEL : Oui j'ose ! Alors maintenant vous allez arrêter de jouer les démons paranoïaques sinon je sens que je vais finir par m'énerver !

ILLYRIA _fronçant les sourcils et élevant la voix_ : Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'instructions de la part d'un vermisseau tel que toi !

WILLOW _se levant à son tour pour les séparer_ : Holà ! Tout le monde se calme ! Et si on discutait de tout ça devant un bon déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim pas vous ?!!

Illyria et Angel la regardèrent comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. Effectivement, Angel en tant que vampire, ne se nourrissait jamais que de sang, chaud de préférence. Quant à Illyria, elle s'était toujours nourrie par l'intermédiaire du laboratoire et n'avait encore jamais mise les pieds sous une table. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Dana fit à son tour son apparition sur scène et enchaîna en disant que c'était une superbe idée et qu'elle mourait de faim. Gun acquiesça également mais signala un peu dépité qu'il n'y avait rien à manger ici. Pas de problèmes leur fit comprendre Dana. En effet, elle s'était habillée et était prête à partir chercher des provisions avec l'argent qui lui restait. Mais Gun refusa, prétextant qu'elle avait déjà dépensé suffisamment d'argent comme ça et qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait. Et pour accompagner ses dires, il sortit de son gilet une carte bleue reluisante sous l'œil étonné d'Angel. « Souvenir de chez Wolfram & Hart ! » dit Gun avec un sourire de satisfaction. « Il fallait bien qu'ils nous versent nos indemnités de licenciements ».

Dans la chambre où Spike avait été installé dans son état comateux, celui-ci semble faire un étrange rêve. Son visage se crispe légèrement, laissant échapper quelques souffles de râles à peine audibles. Le vampire blond se voit à l'intérieur d'une immense pièce plongée dans les ténèbres.Tout à son habituelle arrogance, il soupire en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore redevenu un fantôme. Il se touche et constate avec soulagement qu'il semble toujours solide. Rassuré de cet état de fait, Spike se décide alors à suivre l'immense couloir qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Vociférant de temps à autres quelques appels provocants pour encourager quelqu'un ou quelque chose à se manifester, le vampire resta malgré tout seul. Enfin, au bout du couloir, Spike aperçoit un ascenseur. Il se dit qu'il va toujours pouvoir quitter son énième sous-sol de l'année lorsque tout à coup, une étrange impression le saisit. Au fur et à mesure que Spike avance, l'ascenseur semble en effet s'éloigner de son lieu de départ, maintenant la distance qui le séparait du vampire. Ulcéré, Spike tente de courir brièvement dans l'espoir de rattraper la machine montante mais celle-ci se voulait définitivement hors de portée. Résigné, le vampire blond freine alors sa course non sans hurler après celui ou celle qui le tourmentait ainsi. Spike chercha dans tous les recoins, toutes les issues possibles. Il se mua même en vampire afin d'avoir les sens plus aiguisés mais rien n'y fit. Spike était maintenant dans un lieu où il ne paraissait avoir ni mur, ni plafond. Juste une étendue noire à l'infini. Complètement désorienté, Spike leva les deux mains vers le haut en demandant « Mais qui êtes vous ! Nom d'un chien, dîtes moi au moins qui vous êtes ! Aaargh ! ». C'est alors que, comme pour exaucer les vœux de Spike, une voix s'éleva de nulle part dissimulée au travers des ténèbres. Une voix qui avait provoqué chez Spike un indescriptible frisson d'effroi. Sensation inhabituelle chez lui qui n'en avait jamais éprouvé un identique à sa connaissance. Ce malaise que Spike éprouvait grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la voix se rapprocher. C'était une voix pourtant assez neutre, pas vraiment menaçante mais plutôt énigmatique. La voix demandait à Spike ce qu'il faisait ici. Celui-ci lui répondit en toute franchise qu'il ou elle était sûrement mieux placé que lui pour répondre à cette question. Mais la voix n'était pas du même avis. « Oh non Spike. Toi seul le sais. Toi seul connais le chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici. Et toi seul en connaît la sortie ». Le vampire ne comprenait pas lorsque soudain, le décor alors si sombre se déforma et un jeu de lumière prit la forme du sous sol de la maison de Buffy à Sunnydale. Ce même sous sol où il avait séjourné plusieurs semaines. Les dernières avant de sauver le monde pour la première fois. Spike demande à quoi jouait sa mystérieuse voix. Celle-ci lui répondit « Vois tu Spike ? Vois tu l'endroit où tu as refait surface du monde des démons ? » Spike veut savoir où sa « voix » veut en venir et lui crie de venir se présenter ! Sans nouvelle réponse de sa part, Spike s'empresse alors de grimper sur les escaliers et de passer en trombe la porte en « emmerdant » sa putain de voix débile. Mais à peine a-t-il franchit la porte que Spike, loin d'avoir atterri à la surface comme il le croyait, se retrouve dans un second sous sol. Et cette fois ci, il s'agit du sous sol de l'ancien lycée de Sunnydale. Spike est déboussolé mais il s'efforce de ne pas le montrer. « Tout cela n'est pas réel ! Le lycée a volé en miette il y a un an ! Je le sais puisque c'est moi qui aie allumé le feu d'artifice ! Tout ça est une mascarade !» Sur ces mots, il sent alors une présence derrière lui. Il se retourne et voit des zombies qui lui adressent quelques phrases décrivant leur terrible calvaire. Spike sourit à cette vision. Il a compris. Pour lui, ça ne fait aucun doute : Powell est sorti de son isolement. Mais dommage pour lui, le vampire blond affirme savoir comment le vaincre maintenant. Il tente d'agresser un zombie mais il passe au travers de celui-ci à son grand étonnement. Il tente alors un autre coup, puis encore un autre … Rien n'y fit. Inquiet, Spike décide de faire marche arrière, s'attendant à une remanifestation de la voix jugeant son incroyable courage. Mais bizarrement, elle ne devait toujours pas se manifester. Alors que Spike venait de semer les zombies, il aperçut alors le couloir de la sortie. Soulagé, il s'y dirigea lorsqu'il constata que l'escalier de sortie avait maintenant à ses côtés un autre escalier ! Au rebord de chacun d'eux se dressait un panneau. L'un indiquait le paradis, l'autre l'enfer. Spike n'eut pas le temps de revenir de sa surprise que la voix se manifesta de nouveau : « Alors William, quelle direction penses tu être digne de prendre ? Celle du tourment, ou bien … celle de la paix ? »

Dana et Gun se trouvent au milieu du centre ville de Los Angeles. Malgré sa blessure, Gun avait tenu à accompagner la jeune femme pour acheter de quoi tenir dans leur nouvelle demeure. Angel avait bien sûr protesté mais comme il ne pouvait sortir en plein soleil, il s'était finalement incliné. Et puis Angel avait préféré rester avec Willow histoire qu'elle ne se heurte pas au tempérament guerrier d'Illyria ! Dana voulait se contenter d'aller retirer de l'argent au distributeur à billet mais Gun préférait se rendre à la banque en personne. En effet, le compte étant à son nom, il ne savait pas quand Wolfram & Hart pouvait geler les fonds. Il était donc nécessaire de tout pouvoir retirer d'un seul coup. Malgré sa nuit de repos, Gun se déplaçait difficilement et en était presque à s'accrocher au cou de Dana pour rester debout.

DANA : Toi dans le genre têtu tu m'as l'air d'un champion hein ?

GUN _parlant avec un léger râle_ : Oh non ! Les champions ici c'est Angel et Spike. Moi je ne suis, enfin j'étais leur super avocat !

DANA _soutenant légèrement Gun_ : Oui et bien l'avocat il risque de se retrouver dans l'assiette s'il continue à faire le déraisonnable !

GUN _souriant_ : Toi je suis sûr que ton genre c'est le comique ! J'ai raison ?

DANA _lui rendant son sourire_ : Oui, j'aime bien raconter des blagues marrantes. A Rome, un gentil type qui s'appelait Andrew m'en a raconté d'excellentes. Tu veux en entendre une ?

GUN _fouillant sa mémoire_ : Andrew ? Tu veux dire le Andrew cheveux roux, se prenant pour Luke Skywaker et compagnie ?

DANA : Oui ! Tu le connais ?

GUN : Eh bien, oui. On a eu l'occasion de bosser ensemble y a pas longtemps.

DANA : C'est vrai ? Alors tu dois les connaître déjà toutes ?

GUN _bluffant_ : Oui tu penses bien ! Je les ais apprises par cœur même à force de l'entendre les répéter !

DANA : Oui c'est vrai que c'est un sacré bavard ! Mais j'aime ça, son côté joyeux, si innocent …

GUN : C'est vrai que côté joie, il s'y connaît. Tout comme toi je parie.

DANA _effaçant son sourire_ : Comme moi ?

GUN : Oui. Depuis hier soir tu n'as pas arrêté d'avoir ce sourire superbe sur ton visage. Tu as vraiment dû être très joyeuse dans ta vie.

DANA _ne répondant pas_ : …

GUN_ surpris_ : Dana ? Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

DANA se reprenant : Oh … Non non. Juste – _elle lui fait un sourire forcé_ – j'ai un peu faim, c'est pour ça.

GUN _sceptique mais poursuivant_ : Courage, on y est presque. La banque est au coin de la rue.

DANA : Quelle rue ? Celle de la route sans fin ou du trou sans fond ? dit elle pour remettre une bonne ambiance.

GUN : Celle là aussi elle est d'Andrew ?

DANA : Non. La version originale, c'était la galaxie sans fin ou l'abîme sans fond !

GUN _approuvant de la tête_ : Original en effet. Allez, quand on aura pu retirer l'argent du compte, tu pourras compenser ta sueur en nature si tu veux.

DANA _surprise_ : En … quoi ?

GUN _avec un air naïf_ : Nature. Avantage en nature … - _il regarde Dana qui ne comprend toujours pas_ – Oui je vois. Excuse mais mes vieux réflexes d'avocats ont la vie dure.

DANA _incrédule _: Si ça continue, - _elle reprend la route _- je vais finir par ne plus aimer les avocats !

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, Angel avait eu une longue discussion avec Willow. Il n'avait pas cessé de la harceler de question sur Buffy, ce qu'elle devenait, comment se passait son idylle avec cette enflure d'immortel. Mais hélas pour lui, la pauvre sorcière n'en savait pas autant qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle en sache. Willow habitant à des milliers de kilomètres de chez Buffy, elle ne savait que peu de chose. Et juste ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle sache par téléphone. Ainsi Willow put tout juste lui dire que Buffy s'entendait toujours très bien avec l'immortel et qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau boulot. Rien de bien original de ce côté-là, juste un poste de professeur d'anglais dans un lycée de Rome. Mais sans bouche de l'enfer en option sous le lycée cette fois ci. Bref, Buffy avait adopté un mode de vie le plus normal possible, laissant à Giles et Andrew le soin de s'occuper des Tueuses. Angel lui avait demandé également ce qu'elle comptait faire à présent. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment su que répondre. Tout juste avait elle avoué s'ennuyer à Rio et avoir sauté sur l'occasion d'avoir un peu d'action. Elle avait ajouté qu'il était probable qu'elle rejoigne Buffy à Rome si rien ne la retiendrait ici. Le vampire brun voulut ensuite l'interroger sur son mystérieux informateur. Willow lui fit une description classique objective mais Angel ne reconnut dans celle-ci aucun de ses ennemis. Alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur un autre sujet, il est coupé par Willow qui dit bonjour à une personne venant d'entrer. Tournant le dos à la porte, Angel se retourne brutalement mais se fige lorsqu'il aperçoit la personne en question. Et il y avait de quoi. La personne en question n'était nulle autre qu'Eve elle-même. « Bonjour Angel. Vous avez un instant ? ».

A l'intérieur d'une banque luxueuse du centre de Los Angeles, c'est enfin au tour de Dana et Gun de se rendre à un des guichets clients. Gun explique brièvement ses intentions, dissimulant tant bien que mal les effets de sa blessure sur sa voix et son visage. Il confie au guichetier la carte bleue et un numéro de compte à son nom. Dana est juste à côté de lui, visiblement stressée par la foule déambulant dans la banque. Gun la rassure, lui disant que ça ira vite et de préparer son sac pour recueillir les liasses de billets. De son côté, le guichetier tape promptement sur son clavier afin d'entrer toutes les données nécessaire à l'opération. La somme à retirer dépassant les dix mille dollars, le guichetier doit faire une vérification de l'identité du titulaire du compte auprès du fichier des avis de recherches de la police. Mais pour lui, c'est une simple formalité. En vingt ans de métier, il n'avait encore jamais vu apparaître le cercle rouge qui devait se révéler en bas de la photo si l'individu en question était recherché. Et le cas échéant donc, déclencher une alarme silencieuse directement reliée au commissariat le plus proche. Le guichetier attend sereinement le résultat de la vérification, se préparant déjà à valider l'opération avec sa souris quand soudain, il resta bouche bée. En effet, le cercle rouge, celui dont il n'avait encore jamais vu la couleur, celui la même venait de se révéler sous la photo de Gun ! Troublé et inquiet à la fois, le guichetier se souvint cependant des règles de sécurité : rester naturel. Il garda péniblement le contrôle de lui-même et déclencha sans plus attendre l'alarme silencieuse. Tout ça sous l'œil bienveillant de Gun et Dana qui ne s'imaginaient pas une seconde de ce qui était en train de se passer. Toujours suivant les consignes, le guichetier informe son client que son argent lui arrivera sous peu. Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du hall jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle dans un bureau. Satisfait, Gun et Dana se dirigèrent donc innocemment vers deux des fauteuils et s'y asseyèrent non sans un certain soulagement. Le duo commença même à blaguer entre eux, inconscients des événements qui allaient se jouer dans quelques minutes à leurs dépens.

Retour à l'hôtel où l'équipe crèche provisoirement. Eve est assise dans un des fauteuils du hall tandis qu'Angel, debout devant elle, lui parle sans ménagement. Illyria et Willow sont toujours présentes tandis que Spike reste inconscient dans sa chambre.

ANGEL : Donc, si je vous suis bien, vous voilà redevenue à nouveau mon intermédiaire avec les Associés principaux. Comme ça par hasard ?

EVE _sur la défensive_ : Angel, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Lorsque vous avez tué Hamilton, je …

ANGEL _la coupant_ : Je sais. Le contrat que vous aviez signé ensemble prévoyait que vous repreniez votre place si lui venait à mourir. Et évidemment, après ce que vous avez essayé de leur faire, les Associés vous ont laissé sur selle.

EVE : Les Associés n'ont pas encore eu le temps de désigner un autre successeur. Vous savez Angel, ne devient pas intermédiaire des Associés qui veut. Il faut … faire ses preuves. Des preuves solides …

ANGEL : D'accord. Vous êtes redevenue mon intermédiaire avec les Associés. Mais dîtes moi, quel intérêt ça a maintenant que je ne suis plus le patron de leur boîte maléfique ?

EVE_ souriant_ : Vous n'êtes pas idiot Angel. Vous savez très bien de quoi il s'agit !

ANGEL : Non Eve je ne sais pas. Mais – _il croise les bras_ – puisque vous êtes mon intermédiaire, vous allez faire une joie de me l'expliquer.

EVE : Voyons Angel, réfléchissez ! Pourquoi êtes vous encore en vie maintenant ? Vous, elle – _elle regarde Illyria_ – et selon les Associés Gun et Spike. Il y a bien une raison non ?

ANGEL _sarcastique_ : Pourquoi ? On est tous en pleine forme ici ! Comme vous pouvez le constater.

EVE_ insistante_ : L'Aiguille Noire, vous vous rappelez non ?

ANGEL_ souriant_ : Il se pourrait que ça me dise quelque chose. Continuez.

EVE _se levant_ : Vous les avez tous tués. Vous, ainsi que toute votre équipe. Vous avez anéanti l'ordre des intermédiaires des Associés sur Terre. Vous croyez que les Associés allaient vous applaudir après cet exploit ?

ANGEL : Et alors, ou est le problème ? Les Associés vous ont envoyé ici pour vous demander de me tuer ?

EVE : Ne faites pas l'innocent Angel. Ça ne marche pas avec moi. – _son visage se crispe _- Souvenez vous de Lindsay !

ANGEL _la regardant, coupable mais ne regrettant pas_ : D'accord. Alors que veulent savoir les Associés ? Le secret de notre chance miraculeuse pour rester en vie ?

EVE_ impassible_ : Ils veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé. Ils veulent savoir quelle était cette force qu'ils ont sentie.

ANGEL : Une force ? Est-ce que …

ILLYRIA _le coupant_ : Ne lui dis rien vampire ! Dès qu'elle saura, elle s'empressera de nous tendre un poignard dans le dos !

EVE _se tournant vers Illyria_ : Même vous, vous vous méfiez de moi ? Humpf, vous tenez ça de Fred je parie !

ANGEL _approchant son regard de celui d'Eve_ : Maintenant ça suffit Eve ! De tout manière, quoi que vous désiriez savoir … que les Associés veuillent savoir, vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte. Les Associés et moi, c'est fini à présent. Terminé. Et s'il ne sont pas content – _il se détache de Eve_ – ils n'ont qu'à venir me voir en personne.

EVE _après quelques secondes de silence_ : Alors vous allez être content. Je suis aussi venue vous envoyer une de leur invitation.

ANGEL _surpris_ : Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

EVE : Hamilton, celui que vous avez tué. Il n'était pas arrivé au poste d'intermédiaire par hasard. C'était un fidèle. Un valeureux serviteur des Associés qui avaient toute confiance en lui. Et vous savez pourquoi Angel ? Parce que c'était le fils de l'un d'entre eux !

ANGEL _abasourdi_ : Oh … Rien que ça. Mais et vous, vous n'êtes pas une de leurs enfants aussi ?

EVE _souriant puis se rasseyant_ : Moi c'est différent. J'ai été crée de toute pièces par les Associés. Hamilton lui, c'est un de leur enfants de chair et de sang.

ANGEL : Alors c'est pour ça. C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi fort …

EVE : Peut être. Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'Associé en question vous a donné rendez vous dans une usine désaffecté, au sud de la ville. Vous trouverez facilement, c'est juste à côté du cinéma « Royal Movie ». Il vous attends dans – _elle regarde sa montre_ – une heure précisément.

ANGEL : Et si je ne m'y rend pas ?

EVE _regard neutre_ : Il a ajouté dans son message qu'il était fort souhaitable que votre présence honore son invitation. Sans quoi, il s'en prendrait à ce que vous avez de plus cher au monde.

ANGEL _inquiet _: Ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ? Mais, de qui est ce qu'il parle ?!!

EVE _énervée_ : Aucune idée. Je vous l'ai déjà répété cent fois ! Je ne suis qu'une messagère. Un facteur ! Je délivre des messages, ça s'arrête là !

ILLYRIA : Cette femme te tend un piège vampire ! Je lis dans son visage un grand désir de destruction à ton égard !

ANGEL : Oui, ça je m'en doute. Mais si je n'y vais pas, Dieu seul sait comment il réagira. Non, de toute façon, j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair dans cette histoire. Une heure – _il regarde à son tour sa montre_ -. J'ai juste le temps d'y être.

WILLOW : Tu as peut être tort de te précipiter comme ça. Je ne connais pas – _elle regarde Eve_ – votre histoire mais si Illyria a raison, mieux vaut prendre ses précautions.

ANGEL _enfilant sa veste en cuir_ : Je n'ai pas le temps. De tout manière, si je n'y vais pas, c'est lui qui viendra.

ILLYRIA : Désires tu que je te prête main forte vampire ? J'ai grande envie de m'entretenir avec ceux que tu appelles les Associés moi aussi !

EVE _parlant avant Angel_ : Il a précisé dans son message que Angel devait venir seul. Il tuera tous ceux qui auront eu l'audace de l'accompagner.

ILLYRIA _la regardant durement_ : Je ne lui en laisserai pas le temps ! Je le tuerai moi-même avant qu'il …

ANGEL _coupant brutalement Illyria_ : Maintenant ça suffit ! C'est moi qui … aaargh !

Angel eut soudainement un besoin irrésistible de mettre ses mains à son ventre et de se plier en deux. Son visage exprimait une douleur aussi soudaine qu'atroce. Willow lui demanda s'il allait bien suivie par Illyria qui affirmait qu'elle avait ressentie un brutal changement d'état chez Angel. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci se releva finalement sans aucune aide. Cependant, la surprise mélangée à l'inquiétude occupait son visage. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Une brusque douleur à l'estomac mais aussi à certaines parties de son corps l'avaient selon lui littéralement dévoré. Mais la douleur s'était amoindrie aussitôt, non sans lui laisser une impression de fatigue. Seule Eve, qui avait contemplé passivement la scène, ne manifestait aucune inquiétude sur son visage.

EVE_ cynique_ : J'ai un dernier message à vous adresser Angel. Merci de m'y faire penser.

ANGEL : Comment ça ? De quel message s'agit il encore ?

EVE : Lorsque vous avez combattus les démons que les Associés vous avaient envoyé. Vous vous en souvenez n'est ce pas ?

ANGEL : Oui et alors ?

EVE : Ces démons vous ont griffés à divers endroits. Rien de grave en l'apparence si les démons en question n'étaient pas des démons Xanrags.

ANGEL : Des quoi ?

ILLYRIA : Ce sont des démons venus d'une dimension parallèle à celle-ci. – _elle se lève_ - Une dimension où votre Terre n'est qu'un enfer où les flammes brûlent et anéantissent tout ce qui n'est pas un démon. De cet enfer sont nés les démons Xanrags. Un croisement ignoble que ceux que vous appelez les Associés ont réalisé entre une plante venimeuse et un scorpion de la pire espèce. Les démons nés de cette union ont été surnommés Xanrags par les Associés en mémoire à la race de scorpions favorite d'un des leurs. Ils sont parmi leurs assassins les plus efficaces car ils ont un grand potentiel offensif ! Si un démon Xanrag parvient à blesser un de ses adversaires avec ses griffes, celui-ci sera envahi par un mal incurable. Un mal qui l'amènera directement en enfer !

EVE _après un silence de quelques secondes_ : Alors la bravo ma jolie ! Je n'aurais jamais pu retenir tout ça.

ANGEL : Et il n'existe aucun antidote ?

ILLYRIA : Les démons Xanrags n'ont jamais été employés dans des fonctions autres qu'assassins. Car le mal qu'ils inoculent, s'il est extrêmement dévastateur, a malgré tout un point faible d'une importance capitale ! Les virus agissant dans la matière organique communiquent beaucoup entre eux par des ondes électromagnétiques. Et leur communication est si efficace qu'elle leur permet de communiquer même avec ceux agissant dans un corps étranger à celui les abritant. Si leur communication est rompue, par quelque moyen que ce soit, le virus devient inefficace !

WILLOW _souriant_ : Alors, il suffit de les empêcher de communiquer ! On éloigne Spike ou Angel de la ville et …

ILLYRIA _la regardant soudainement_ : Tu n'as rien compris misérable sorcière ! Il n'existe aucun moyen pour les empêcher de communiquer. Tu m'entends aucun !

ANGEL : Alors je n'ai aucune chance ?

ILLYRIA : Il n'existe qu'un seul échappatoire vampire. Pour cela, il faut exterminer les virus agissant sur les corps étrangers au tien !

ANGEL _confus _: Exterm … Alors ça voudrait dire …

ILLYRIA : Ta seule chance de t'en sortir est de tuer celui que tu as ramené ici et qui est contaminé lui aussi. Sa mort provoquera la rupture de la communication et ton corps pourra guérir !

Angel était sonné. Sa seule chance de salut était maintenant de tuer Spike ? Le vampire venait de plonger dans un malaise profond. Le seul sûrement dont n'était pas responsable le mal dans son corps. En effet, le dilemme était peu banal. Tuer Spike, et avoir la vie sauve ? Il y a deux ou trois ans, il aurait peut être pu s'y résoudre sans trop de scrupules mais à présent … Le présent était justement qu'il était différent du passé. Spike avait changé maintenant. Et Angel ne pouvait pas ne pas en tenir compte. Alors que faire ? Voyant le malaise du vampire, Willow essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que le problème pouvait peut être se régler grâce à la magie. Mais Illyria lui déconseilla fortement de l'utiliser. Selon elle, le virus utilisait en effet les flux de magie pour se propager. La moindre utilisation contre Angel ou Spike risquait de la contaminer en retour. Désabusée, la jeune sorcière ne put rien faire d'autre que de porter un regard de fatalité sur le vampire brun. Celui-ci non plus ne savait plus comment réagir. Il regarda une seconde Eve, espérant qu'elle infirmerait ce qu'Illyria venait de lui dire, qu'il existerait un antidote quelque part. Mais Eve se contenta de regarder Angel, un léger sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres. Et celui-ci ne savait même pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou non. Effectivement, ne lui avait il pas dit implicitement la nuit dernière qu'il avait volontairement envoyé Lindsay à la mort. Le seul homme qu'avait aimé Eve était mort pas la faute d'Angel. Et la jeune femme comptait bien lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le destin l'avait fait pour elle. A présent, il ne lu restait plus qu'à admirer le spectacle se jouer. Fataliste, Angel finit par répondre que de toute façon, il ne pouvait y avoir que la mort au rendez vous comme il l'avait dit depuis le début. Le vampire brun prit un ton moins oppressant alors à la grande surprise d'Eve. Il affirma que la mort n'est que le prix à payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque là et que c'était un juste retour des choses. La mort, Angel l'attendait. Et il était prêt à l'accepter disait il à ses amis. Et sur ce, il se dirigea vers la sortie en disant furtivement à tout le monde de bien prendre soin d'eux. Même à Eve précisa t'il. Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la rue tout en relevant sa veste pour se protéger du soleil. Willow tente de le retenir mais inflexible, Angel quitte l'hôtel en déclarant

ironiquement : « Donnez mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissement à Spike ! »

Le vampire blond était toujours en pleine léthargie en proie à de mystérieux songes. Il se trouvait toujours devant les deux escaliers dont l'un menait théoriquement en enfer et l'autre au paradis. Spike avait hésité quelques minutes. La voix s'était tue depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de choisir l'une ou l'autre destination. « Entre l'enfer et le paradis, y a vraiment de quoi hésiter ! » dénigra Spike sur un ton ironique. Après tout, on lui donnait le choix. Et bien, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Spike avait décidé de monter les marches menant au paradis. Mais cela paraissait bien trop facile au vampire centenaire. Tout ça cachait quelque chose. Et comme pour lui donner raison, à peine eut il levé le pied vers l'escalier du paradis qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un bond, près à faire face quoi que ce soit. Il n'en eut cependant pas besoin. Effectivement, les deux personnages qu'il avait repéré ne se souciaient pas de lui. Au contraire, l'un deux ce souciait plutôt de l'autre. Et pour cause, le premier, un homme, était un vampire. Et le second, une jeune femme. Tous deux était en vêtement d'époque victorienne. C'est alors que Spike, confus jusque là, se souvint. Il se rappela de cette scène qui s'était jouée un siècle plus tôt. Le vampire revivait en ce moment en tant que spectateur un des massacres qu'il avait perpétré. Et avant qu'il ne revienne de sa surprise, le décor du sous sol du lycée se morpha en celui d'une maison style londonien mais avec cent ans d'âge. Spike la reconnut aussitôt. Il reconnut la demeure où il avait massacré la femme en question. Il voulut alors intervenir, empêcher son autre « lui » de tuer cette innocente qui ne méritait pas de mourir. Hélas pour lui, seul le vide l'accueillera dans un silence pesant. Spike était passé au travers de son double. Il essaya de s'agripper à la femme. Rebelote, son bras ne rencontra que du vent. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte : il était impuissant à changer le moindre détail de sa propre histoire. Celle-ci même qu'il avait façonné de tant et de tant de malheurs et de souffrances et qu'il avait cherché à oublier. Le Spike du passé vida d'un trait le sang de sa victime sous les yeux emplis de rage du Spike présent. Maintenant, le Spike du passé laissa tomber la femme morte comme s'il s'était débarrassé d'une canette de bière et se dirigea vers une autre chambre. Cette vision horrifia le Spike présent car celui-ci savait ce qu'il allait faire. Oui, sans aucune pitié, Spike allait massacrer les deux enfants que leur mère avait enfermés dans leur chambre. Et le vampire savait qu'il n'en laisserait pas une seule goutte de leur sang. Tout comme une fois rassasié, il s'en irait par la fenêtre sans le moindre regard de compassion pour ses victimes. Alors que le Spike du présent tentait désespérément d'arrêter son « lui » du passé, la voix qu'il avait entendue auparavant reprit à nouveau du service. « Vois William. Vois tout ce que tu as fait. Toutes les morts que tu as causées. Tout le sang que tu as fait couler. » Spike se sentait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Alors qu'il vociférait furieusement contre cette « voix » pour la sommer d'arrêter ce cauchemar, celle-ci lui répondit tout simplement qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Que seul Spike, lui-même pouvait y mettre fin. Ces explications embrouillées n'améliorèrent pas l'humeur du vampire qui brutalement se désintéressa de son double du passé pour se tourner vers les fameux escaliers. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougés malgré le changement inopportun de décor. Le vampire déclara hors de lui que puisqu'on voulait qu'il aille en enfer, alors il ira ! Et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il accompagna ses dires en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à l'enfer. Il ne s'attendait cette fois ci à aucun événement inattendu et pourtant, il y en eu un. Comme précédemment, le décor changea brusquement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter l'escalier. Mais cette fois ci, ce n'était plus un spectacle de tourment. En effet, Spike se vit en plein dans la bouche de l'enfer qu'il avait refermé. Il se revit faire ses adieux à Buffy puis il réassista à sa longue agonie jusqu'à ce qu'il se consume entièrement. Spike nageait dans une totale incompréhension lorsque ses oreilles l'alertèrent d'un nouveau message de cette « saleté » de voix. « Tu vois William. Malgré ton passé immonde, tu as quand même accomplit des actes généreux. Celui-ci en était le plus merveilleux.» Spike ne savait plus comment réagir. La voix n'était pas claire sur ses intentions. Une fois elle la pousse vers l'enfer et la seconde d'après vers le paradis ! Le vampire blond réinterrogea avec fureur la voix pour savoir ce qu'elle attendait précisément de lui. Mais celle-ci lui souffla sur un ton neutre : « C'est à toi William. C'est à toi de savoir ce que tu attends de toi-même. »

Gun commençait lentement à s'impatienter. Il avait beau être assis assez confortablement aux côtés de Dana, sa blessure lui criait de changer au plus vite ses pansements. De plus, il aurait bien aimé s'allonger un peu. Se rendant compte de son état aux traits de son visage, Dana demanda à Gun s'il avait toujours mal. Celui-ci aurait aimé pouvoir dire que non mais malheureusement, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir un monstre coincé dans son estomac. Dana sourie légèrement en faisant une référence au film Alien. Gun lui répond qu'il n'a pas besoin de lui demander qui lui a appris cette petite blague. La jeune Tueuse se contenta d'approuver de la tête d'un air malicieux. Le jeune homme enchaîna alors sur Dana. Il voulait connaître son histoire, ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle était une Tueuse. Celle-ci se montra un peu gênée à l'idée de lui raconter tout ça dans un endroit pareil. Mais Gun se faisait insistant. Il avait besoin d'une bonne histoire pour oublier sa blessure à l'abdomen. Et de plus, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une Tueuse. Il se demandait vraiment si leur réputation était justifiée. Sur le point de céder, Dana balaya rapidement le hall du regard pour faire style hésitante lorsqu'elle constata quelque chose de curieux. En effet, elle se rendit compte furtivement que des vigiles tassés discrètement au premier étage ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Et comme pour confirmer leur attitude, un bref regard à la porte de sortie lui indiqua la présence de quatre gardes surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Inquiète, Dana fit part de ses impressions à Gun qui n'en fut pas rassuré du tout. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais braqué une banque mais d'anciennes mauvaises fréquentations lui avaient déjà fait partager leurs expériences. Par ailleurs, il se souvint subitement de la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il avait cru apercevoir sous les traits du guichetier tout à l'heure. Et il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit du fait qu'il ait vu sous son identité un avis de recherche ! Un bref regard vers lui du jeune homme semblait confirmer ses pensées, le guichetier étant apparemment fasciné par la présence de Dana et lui ! Affolée, Dana garde difficilement son calme et se demande ce qu'ils vont faire. Gun la rassure en lui disant que c'est peut être juste une impression. Mais Dana n'est pas convaincue et prie Gun de quitter la banque avec elle le plus vite possible. Mais Gun rejette l'idée. Avec sa blessure, le jeune homme pouvait en effet difficilement se mouvoir rapidement en cas de coup dur. « Ecoute moi Dana. Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas te diriger calmement vers la sortie. Si les vigiles t'arrêtent, tu leur diras que tu vas aller acheter des cigarettes. Dans le cas où ils ne te laissent pas passer, tu les désarmes tous les quatre. Et dehors, tu fonces et tu te fonds le plus vite possible dans le décor ! » Dana n'était pas très enthousiaste. D'ailleurs elle ne voulait pas laisser Gun seul ici. Mais celui-ci la réconforte en lui disant que c'est un super avocat et qu'il saura se défendre avec ses pouvoirs à lui ! La jeune Tueuse arbora un léger sourire en espérant que c'était vrai. Et après s'être souhaité bonne chance, Dana se dirigea calmement vers la sortie, non sans promettre à Gun de revenir le chercher. Celui-ci la regarda furtivement partir avant de se détourner pour prendre innocemment un magazine qui traînait par là. Marcher, ça paraissait facile aux premiers abords. Mais marcher vers une possible mort, ça l'était déjà beaucoup moins. Alors que Dana arrivait à hauteur des vigiles, l'un deux l'arrêta en lui demandant ses intentions. Elle répondit le plus naturellement qu'elle le put avant de se voir refoulée dans le respect d'une « règle » de sécurité selon le vigile. A ces mots, le film de la vie de Dana parut défiler sous ses yeux pendant un quart de seconde. Elle qui ne s'était encore jamais attaqué à des humains depuis sa guérison, elle allait maintenant devoir replonger. Le faire, ne pas le faire ? Cette question la tortura pendant un nouveau quart de seconde avant finalement de prendre sa décision. Et c'est d'un geste vif que Dana donna un coup de poing au vigile devant elle, le projetant face à un de ses collègues. Suivant les conseils de Gun, elle désarma promptement les deux autres vigiles qui, en alerte, avaient sortis leurs arme. Dana servit encore deux rafales de coups de pieds renversés avant de sortir en trombe de la banque. Mais son répit allait être de courte durée. En effet, une alarme stridente venait de résonner dans la banque comme pour accompagner la sortie de sa fugitive. Les passants remarquèrent rapidement Dana qui tentait de fuir et plusieurs d'entre eux voulurent jouer au héros justicier. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils ignoraient à qui ils avaient affaire. Lorsque la jeune brune eut mis trois hommes à terre, les apprentis justiciers restants s'empressèrent de lui céder le passage. Et la vue de ce spectacle dissuada d'autres héros en herbe de tenter leur chance à leur tour. Malheureusement pour Dana, sa course la conduisit vers une voiture de police. Affolée, elle fit alors demi tour. Elle essaya bien de se « fondre » dans le décor comme le lui avait conseillé Gun mais en pleine jungle urbaine, c'était assez difficile. Heureusement pour elle cependant, les policiers ne lui tirèrent pas dessus de peur d'atteindre un passant. La jeune femme qui fuyait maintenant une deuxième voiture était prise entre deux feux. Elle entreprit alors de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur d'un immeuble. A l'intérieur, elle rechercha rapidement une autre issue mais mis à part les escaliers, il ne s'en présenta aucune à la jeune femme. Celle-ci dû alors se résigner à gravir les marches du gratte ciel lorsqu'elle sentit la présence des forces de l'ordre près de l'entrée.

L'ambiance n'était pas terrible dans le hall de l'hôtel où s'était réfugié l'équipe d'Angel. Willow et Illyria s'inquiétaient non seulement de l'inconscience d'Angel mais aussi de l'absence de Gun et Dana qui se prolongeait. Eve n'avait quant à elle toujours pas quitté les lieux.

WILLOW _marchant en rond dans le hall_ : On n'aurait pas dû ! On n'aurait pas dû le laisser partir comme ça. Il va peut être mourir !

EVE _toujours assise_ : Voyons Willow. Que vous importe le sort de ce vampire ? Il ne vous a pas assez fait souffrir autrefois ?

WILLOW _avec des traits d'incompréhension_ : Et vous ? Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous le haïssiez à ce point ?

EVE _ton sec_ : Il est responsable de la seule personne qui comptait pour moi dans ce monde. Ça me suffit. – _elle marque une pause_ – Et de toute manière ma jolie rousse, je ne fais que mon travail. Je lui ai apporté un message, point final.

WILLOW : Vous travaillez pour ces fameux « Associés » ?

EVE : Pour l'instant oui. Et le plus longtemps sera le mieux. C'est un job qui donne droit à pas mal d'avantages. Comme … l'immortalité –_ dit elle un sourire fier _-.

WILLOW _s'arrêtant devant elle_ : Pas à la beauté absolue en tout cas !

EVE _de vive voix en se levant_ : Je vous interdis de … - _Willow la défie du regard -_ Humpf ! Willow hein ? – _elle se rassoit_ – J'ai lu une partie de votre dossier chez Wolfram & Hart. Il paraît que vous excellez dans la magie ?

WILLOW _regard dur_ : Oui, entre autre choses.

EVE _ironisant_ : Du calme voyons ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez me faire ? Me transformer en lapin ?

WILLOW _souriant légèrement_ : C'est une possibilité. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

EVE_ souriant_ : Mais je vous en prie ! Je suis toute à vous !

Ulcérée par tant de suffisance, Willow prononça sans décroiser les bras une formule magique en latin. Une brève lumière verte illumina ses yeux et vint entourer Eve avant de disparaître en flash. Mais alors que Willow s'apprêtait déjà à crier sa victoire, elle dû effacer son sourire pour le remplacer par une grimace. En effet, la lumière dissipée, elle vit Eve en forme toujours bien humaine la regarder avec un air triomphant.

WILLOW _médusée_ : Impossible … Comment avez-vous fait ?!!

EVE _souriant_ : J'ai parlé d'avantages tout à l'heure vous vous rappelez ? En plus d'être immortelle, je suis protégée très efficacement de toute influence magique ! Pratique non ?

WILLOW _réprima un râle de frustration_ : Je vois. Vous êtes intouchable alors ?

ILLYRIA _avec son air hautement supérieur_ : Moi je pourrais la toucher ! – _Eve la regarde alors, légèrement effrayée cette fois_ – Et je le ferai si elle nous cause quelques tracas que ce soit !

WILLOW _souriant en voyant la réaction d'Eve_ : Tu sais, tu peux prendre un peu d'avance !

EVE _avec un air moins fier _: Bon d'accord ! – _s'adressant à Willow_ – Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

WILLOW : Je veux savoir. Savoir tout ce que je ne sais pas encore. Sur vous, sur Angel, sur l'apocalypse … Tout !

EVE : Puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment ! Mais asseyez vous, ça risque d'être long !

Une luxueuse voiture rouge passa à côté du prestigieux cinéma « Royal Movie ». Mais contrairement à la majorité d'autres, celle-ci ne s'y arrêta pas. En effet, son conducteur, en l'occurrence Angel, avait une tout autre destination. Une dont les voitures avaient depuis longtemps rayé de leur carte, à savoir l'usine abandonnée. Autrefois utilisée pour traiter des tissus par une main d'œuvre immigrée, le bâtiment avait fermé ses portes voilà cinq ans suite à un contrôle de la police d'immigration. Et voilà maintenant que le temps d'un après midi, l'usine allait se remettre à avoir des visiteurs. Angel se gara effectivement comme convenu devant cette usine désaffectée où lui avait donné rendez vous le mystérieux Associé. Prudent mais aussi il devait l'avouer terriblement impatient, Angel sortit promptement de sa voiture et s'engouffra dans l'usine le plus rapidement possible. Ceci afin d'éviter les rayons du soleil, mortels à une telle heure de l'après midi. Une fois en sécurité, Angel réendossa correctement sa veste et se mit à analyser le décor qui l'entourait. De vastes machines réduites à l'état de fantôme occupaient la majeure partie de l'espace. La lumière du soleil ne s'infiltrait que très peu au travers des parois de l'usine. Rassuré, Angel signala alors sa présence par quelques appels mordants. Mais il ne devait recevoir aucune réponse dans l'immédiat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiquait cinq minutes d'avance sur son rendez vous. Se disant que les Associés étaient sûrement très ponctuels, il se mit en quête d'un lieu le plus apte à recevoir son hôte de marque. Le vampire brun se retrouva alors dans une petite « clairière » apparemment vierge de toute machine. « Ce sera parfait si ça se met à chauffer » se dit il. Satisfait, Angel réitéra ses appels mais toujours aucun écho à ceux-ci. La tête du vampire bouillonnait. D'un côté il avait hâte c'est vrai, mais aussi terriblement peur. En effet, si Hamilton était vraiment le fils d'un des Associés, il se demandait quel sort celui-ci pourrait bien lui réserver. D'autant plus que cet Associé sera sans nul doute plus fort qu'Hamilton, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer. S'ennuyant, Angel décide de s'asseoir par terre à défaut d'autres commodités disponibles. Il prit alors le temps de se remémorer la nuit pleine d'émotions qu'il avait vécue. Son départ de Wolfram & Hart, la venue de Willow et Dana, le renvoi d'Harmony, la mort de Wesley, sa tête mise à prix par les Associés … Tout ça faisait beaucoup pour une seule nuit ! Mais malheureusement ou, au contraire heureusement, Angel n'eut pas le temps de ressasser plus de détails. En effet, une voix à sa droite l'avait appelé. Et le vampire avait sentie une présence se rapprocher de lui. « Angel. Comme je suis ravi que vous ayez répondu à mon invitation ! » Le vampire était déstabilisé. Cette voix … Angel la connaissait. Il connaissait cette voix ainsi que son locuteur. Et pour cause, il avait eu affaire à lui il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Alors que la voix se rapprochait, une silhouette se dessinait devant Angel qui s'était promptement relevé. Et celui-ci fut presque glacé d'effroi lorsqu'il vu l'ombre de la silhouette se préciser à ses yeux de vampires jusqu'à devenir parfaitement claire. Plus de doute possible à présent. Cette voix, cette silhouette … Angel ne s'était pas trompé. Il s'agit bien de Hamilton ! « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire tous les deux ! » reprit le prétendu « Hamilton » un sourire aux lèvres.

Dana ouvrit brutalement la porte qui donnait sur le toit de l'immeuble où elle avait pénétré. Les forces de l'ordre étaient toujours à ses trousses quelques étages plus bas. Horriblement tendue, la jeune Tueuse chercha frénétiquement une issue pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Mais comble du malheur, elle n'en dénicha aucune. Seul les extrémités du toit s'offraient à elle, dévoilant à la jeune femme l'énorme vide qui la séparait du sol. Elle porta alors son attention à l'immeuble devant elle dont le toit se trouva à une dizaine de mètres de la rambarde d'où elle s'était arrêtée. Un coup d'œil rapide à l'arrière lui fit parvenir la proximité de ses poursuivants qui n'allaient pas tarder à faire irruption sur le toit eux aussi. Dès lors, tout s'accéléra. Dana, cette jeune femme qui sortait d'une si longue période de folie, cette fille qui venait tout juste de commencer à prendre confiance en elle … Il ne fallait pas. Non il ne fallais pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains de ses poursuivants. Ça pourrait signifier condamner Gun car elle savait que la prison risquait d'être le dernier endroit où ses amis le chercheraient. Les conséquences pourraient aller jusqu'à ce que les forces de l'ordre retrouvent sa trace et la fasse interner de nouveau. Non, plus que tout au monde, Dana avait maintenant soif de liberté. Buffy l'avait ramenée au prix fort du monde de folie dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée et elle entendait respecter sa confiance. Elle devait tout faire. Tout tenter pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Elle concentra alors son attention dans la cour du toit voisin, les poings serrés pour réveiller en elle le pouvoir qu'elle détenait. Le bruit des pas des policiers dans les escaliers se faisait maintenant plus perceptible que jamais. Dana recula alors légèrement, détachant son regard du vide. Elle ne voyait plus que la cour de l'immeuble voisin. Un bruit de claquement de porte lui dévoila la présence du premier policier derrière elle. Sans hésiter davantage, elle couru de toute ses forces jusqu'à la rambarde et sauta comme si elle avait voulu rejoindre le ciel. Médusé, les quelques policiers, armes à la main, virent la jeune femme planant dans les airs et finir son saut sur la cour voisine. Dana n'était même pas tombé. Un sourire de victoire s'était dessiné sur son visage. « Encore une peur qui s'efface – se dit elle – merci Buffy ! » Pressée par la situation, Dana se mit en œuvre de rechercher activement la porte de sortie. Elle finit par la dénicher et y courut sans plus attendre. Revenus de leurs surprise, les agents restés derrière mirent alors en joue la jeune femme, la percevant de moins en moins comme être humain. Surprise, Dana se protégea alors avec ses bras du mieux qu'elle le put. Une balle malheureusement vint se loger à son avant bras droit, lui prodiguant alors une douleur cuisante. Se retenant malgré tout de tomber, Dana accéléra le pas et réussit à disparaître à l'intérieur de l'immeuble voisin qu'elle avait rejoint.

« Enfer ! »

C'était la première chose qui était venu dans l'esprit d'Angel lorsque son regard se posa sur la silhouette retraçant le profil de Hamilton. L'homme était au poil près le portait craché de l'ancien intermédiaire du vampire. Mais Angel savait qu'il l'avait tué. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir si facilement.

ANGEL _visage légèrement surpris_ : Vous n'êtes pas Hamilton …

HAMILTON S _visage serein_ : Vous trouvez ? – _il regarde ses vêtements_ – Une petite erreur dans ma tenue vestimentaire peut être ? –_ il sourit, relève la _tête – Ou alors, peut être le fait que vous l'ayez tué ?

ANGEL : Je garde toujours un très bon souvenir quand j'exécute des monstres de cette espèce.

HAMILTON _visage légèrement crispé_ : Lorsque j'ai confié ce poste à Hamilton, j'ai pensé qu'il remplirait la fonction à merveille. Excellente présentation, bon vocabulaire, intelligence fabuleuse … Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, Angel ?

ANGEL _souriant légèrement_ : Il était trop bavard. Vous l'avez mal éduqué.

HAMILTON _s'approchant légèrement d'Angel_ : Dans le fond, vous n'avez pas tort. Je lui ai toujours dit de se méfier lors de ses combats. Un garçon comme lui, avec tant de pouvoirs, ça finit par commettre des imprudences.

ANGEL : En effet. – _quelques secondes de silence_ – Et vous, quelle imprudence allez vous commettre aujourd'hui ?

Le prétendu Hamilton adressa au vampire un sourire méprisant à cette remarque. Puis, sans qu'Angel ne se rende compte, Hamilton était à présent en face de lui. Il le prit alors brutalement par le cou, le soulevant de quelques centimètres. Son expression devint plus dure.

HAMILTON : En ce moment, l'imprudent ici c'est vous. Vous seul Angel !

ANGEL suffoquant : C'est vous qui le dîtes ! – _il sort alors de sa veste un spray qu'il déverse sur le visage de Hamilton. Surpris, celui-ci lâche prise et se tient le visage par les mains_ –

ANGEL _remettant correctement sa veste_ : Les sprays paralysants, rien de tel pour se sentir en sécurité dans une ville comme Los Angeles.

HAMILTON _se reprenant_ : Vous vous prenez pour un vampire en détresse ?

ANGEL_ sarcastique_ : J'ai tort ?

HAMILTON _souriant à nouveau_ : Non, vous avez parfaitement raison. La sécurité d'abord. C'est la politique !

ANGEL _jetant son spray_ : Désolé mais je ne fais plus partie de vos pions. Il va falloir vous trouver un successeur.

HAMILTON : Mais absolument. Nous y pensons. Et croyez bien, cette fois ci, nous ne reproduirons pas la même erreur.

ANGEL : De prendre un vampire avec une âme ?

HAMILTON : Non. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment fautif. Illyria, Lyndsay … Autant d'éléments perturbateurs auxquels nous ne laisserons plus le loisir de se reproduire.

ANGEL _ferme _: Qui êtes vous ?

HAMILTON _léger sourire_ : Oh. La curiosité est un vilain défaut vous savez.

ANGEL : Alors pourquoi êtes vous là. Pourquoi maintenant ?

HAMILTON : En règle général, nous ne nous matérialisons jamais dans cette dimension. Trop d'énergie perdue, de dangers encourus … Mais pour vous, j'ai décidé de faire une exception.

ANGEL _feignant d'être touché_ : Vous m'en voyez ravi. Mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait ça pour que nous discutions affaire ensemble. Je me trompe ?

HAMILTON : C'est bien ça le problème Angel. Vous vous trompez rarement … _- Il lève soudain son bras gauche dans sa direction. Celui-ci s'allonge alors tel un élastique pour pousser Angel d'un geste puissant –_ C'est pour ça que je dois me débarrasser de vous !

A l'intérieur d'un fourgon cellulaire, Gun, menotte au poignet, venait de se faire poser un bandage par un médecin. Celui-ci affirmant une fois son œuvre finie qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à son arrivée à l'infirmerie. Le jeune homme se sentait effectivement un peu mieux à présent. Mais sa situation n'était pourtant guère enviable. Solidement encadré par une dizaine de policiers armés, le jeune homme faisait profil bas. On ne lui avait pas posé de question mais il sentait que ça allait venir. Pourquoi l'avait on arrêté ? Qu'avait il fait de mal à part essayer d'enrayer l'apocalypse ? « C'est cette putain de femme sénateur démon, j'en suis certain ! » ressassait Gun sans arrêt dans sa tête. Combien de temps allait durer son incarcération ? S'il était inculpé de meurtre, Gun savait pertinemment qu'il ne reverrait pas de sitôt le soleil briller ailleurs que derrière des barreaux. Mais il n'avait pas en soi tant peur pour lui. Il se faisait surtout du souci pour Angel et les autres. Et surtout pour Dana. La jeune femme avait elle réussit à s'enfuir ? Gun était inquiet à son sujet. Il savait à quel point les forces de l'ordre avaient la gâchette facile à Los Angeles. Si jamais Dana avait été tuée lors de sa fuite, le jeune homme ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il aurait peut être dû essayer de s'enfuir lui aussi ? Mais pour aller où ? Finalement, fuir la réalité ne servait peut être à rien. Peut être valait il finalement mieux qu'il laisse la justice faire son œuvre. Et c'est sur ces pensées que Gun se dirigea avec ses anges gardiens vers le commissariat central où déjà, on brûlait d'impatience de l'interroger.

La tension était montée d'un cran dans l'usine où le fameux Associé avait donné rendez vous à Angel. Ceux-ci s'affrontaient à présent dans la zone dégagée du bâtiment au milieu des machines en hibernation. Le combat était cependant peu banal. En effet, seul Angel distribuait des coups. Il frappait au maximum de sa force de vampire bicentenaire et pourtant, Hamilton n'avait pas une égratignure ! Au contraire, il semblait jouir à chacun des coups portés par le vampire. Enragé, celui-ci finit par faire une pause en déclarant « Vous êtes indestructible ou juste super balèze ? » Son adversaire lui répondit avec un sourire carnassier tout en haussant les épaules : « Les deux ! » Et sur ces mots, il riposta pour la première fois en décrochant un direct du droit qui envoya Angel voltiger dans les airs. Il se releva tant bien que mal, à plus de dix mètres de son assaillant. Celui-ci ne doutait pas une seule seconde de sa victoire. Mais il n'agissait pas comme Hamilton. Même coiffure, visage, vêtements … Mais comportement différent. Il ne parlait en effet jamais de lui ou de Wolfram & Hart et il ne paraissait pas très vaniteux. Et comble de malchance, pour Angel du moins, sa force était encore plus impressionnante que l'ancien intermédiaire. Le Hamilton qui faisait face au vampire ne vacillait même pas aux coups qu'il lui donnait. Même son costume n'avait pas prit un pli ! Angel avait eu l'impression de s'attaquer à une image virtuelle. Mais les coups eux étaient bien réels. La douleur l'était en tout cas ! Tout cela n'était évidemment pas pour rassurer le vampire bien que se sentait en bien mauvaise posture désormais. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour lutter contre cet Hamilton qui se rapprochait à nouveau de lui. « J'espère que vous avez compris maintenant » lui dit il avant de le prendre par le col et de l'envoyer à nouveau se cogner contre un mur. Désemparé mais hargneux, Angel ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse et se releva rapidement en demandant ce qu'il était censé avoir compris. « Je ne suis pas comme Hamilton. Bien qu'étant son père, je suis différent de lui. Moi, je suis non seulement immortel mais aussi éternel ! Rien, je dis bien rien ne pourrait me faire passer de vie à trépas. Absolument rien ! » Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se déplaça à une vitesse fulgurante pour se retrouver à nouveau devant Angel comme par magie. Et sans qu'il ne lui laisse le temps de quoi que ce soit, il lui enfonce sa main juste en dessous de son cœur. Déchiré par la douleur brève mais atroce, Angel poussa un cri foudroyant dont sembla se délecter Hamilton. Celui-ci retira alors sa main pour asséner un coup de tête sur sa victime avant d'enchaîner sur un coup de pied au thorax qui envoya définitivement Angel au tapis. Une fois écroulé sans connaissance aux pieds de Hamilton, celui-ci regarda son ex adversaire sans aucune compassion et dit pour lui-même « Bien. Il est grand temps de célébrer votre cérémonie de désinvestiture ! »

C'est dans un râle étouffé qu'Angel reprend conscience avec comme séquelle un mal de crâne horrible. Le paysage autour de lui était encore trouble et la mémoire des événements se mélangeait dans son esprit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à lui que tout lui revint en mémoire : « Re bienvenue parmi nous Angel ! Votre sommeil a-t-il été réparateur ? » Angel voulut répondre mais plusieurs détails attira son attention. En effet, il remarqua avec un certain frisson qu'il était attaché les bras en croix sur le haut d'une machine. De plus, il sentait quelque chose de destabilisant derrière son dos. Qu'est ce que cet « Hamilton » qui qu'il soit avait pu mijoter ? Angel ne put malgré lui dissimuler une mine inquiète à son adversaire qui n'attendait que ça pour répliquer.

HAMILTON _assis en bas sur une chaise_ : Je sais. Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai bien pu vous réserver comme surprise ! Je comprends votre impatience. Mais rassurez vous, vous ne serez pas déçu.

ANGEL _essayant de se dégager_ : Est-ce que c'est une surprise du genre qu'on reçoit quand on est chez Wolfram & Hart ?

HAMILTON : Non. Chez nous, quand un employé s'en va, on loue un démon de passage et – _il se passe un doigt dans le cou_ – scouic ! Mais pour un PDG tel que vous, j'ai imaginé une sortie à la hauteur de votre mérite !

ANGEL : Le mérite d'avoir tué votre fils sans doute ?

HAMILTON _se crispant légèrement_ : Imaginez, Angel. Dans votre monde soit disant civilisé, on a une chance sur deux de passer par la chaise électrique pour ce genre d'acte. Imaginez alors – _il se lève_ – la sentence qu'on pourrait appliquer nous dans notre monde !

ANGEL : « On » ou vous ? Car dans notre monde civilisé comme vous dîtes, personne ne se fait justice soi même. Dans mon cas, j'aurai droit à un jugement équitable. Et – _voix dure_ – avec ce que je pourrais raconter sur votre fils, je ressortirais du tribunal le corps couvert de médaille !

HAMILTON _empoignant soudainement un caillou et le lançant sur Angel, les yeux rouges_ : Suffit ! – _ton haineux_ – Si je n'étais pas pressé par le temps, je t'aurai confié à un de mes bourreaux et j'aurai observé la scène un cocktail à la main ! Mais hélas, je dois faire court. Mais rassurez vous – _son ton se radoucit, ses yeux redeviennent normaux_ -, j'ai trouvé un supplice surmesure pour vous. Vous connaissez la torture par l'amiante ?

ANGEL _souriant_ : Désolé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué.

HAMILTON : Vampire hein. J'ai ouï dire qu'ils n'aimaient guère les croix. Pourtant – _il sort une croix de sa poche_ – moi j'ai toujours adoré ces petits objets. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez vous retourner, vous en verriez une énorme derrière vous !

ANGEL _inquiet mais dissimulant sa peur_ : Derrière moi ?

HAMILTON _se rasseyant_ : Vous ne pouvez pas la voir. Elle est derrière vous. Non, en fait pour dire vrai, elle est derrière les couches d'amiantes que vous avez derrière vous.

ANGEL _ayant peur de comprendre, affichant un sourire crispé_ : Alors c'est comme ça … C'est ça votre justice ?

HAMILTON_ souriant_ : Vous voyez ces fils ? – _il montre à Angel cinq fils se tenant à la droite de Hamilton_ – Ils sont reliés aux couches d'amiante qui vous protégent de la croix. A chaque coupure de ces fils, une couche vous protégeant de la croix tombera. Je vais vous montrer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Hamilton sort de sa poche intérieure une paire de ciseaux qu'il brandit fièrement à Angel comme une arme. Et sans plus attendre, il s'empressa de couper un des fils qu'il avait décrit à Angel. Immédiatement, Angel sentit glisser quelque chose derrière lui et une masse vient alors s'écraser sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus bas. Le bruit venait à peine de se faire entendre qu'Angel commença alors à grimacer de douleur. Effectivement, le vampire avait tout à coup sentit la température monter inexorablement dans son dos. Comme si on avait allumé un four derrière lui. Mais ce genre de four, Angel ne le connaissait que trop bien. Cette chaleur qui l'avait déjà tellement fait souffrir dans le passé, ce feu qui était produit par un outil du bien, c'était une croix du Christ ! Et vu l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son dos, elle devait être de belle taille. Ses pensées étaient confirmées par la taille des couches d'amiantes qui recouvraient là une croix de la taille d'un être humain. Hamilton n'avait donc pas mentit. Et Angel savait à présent parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Le « supplice de l'amiante » comme l'appelait son bourreau improvisé allait le dévorer petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'Hamilton couperait les fils. « Et quand j'aurai coupé le dernier, ton corps se changera en brasier d'où ne s'échapperont que quelques misérables cendres ! » déclara Hamilton d'un ton machiavélique au possible.

Willow était abasourdie par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche d'Eve. Ainsi, Angel et son équipe n'étaient pas passés du mauvais côté en allant chez Wolfram & Hart ? Dire que Buffy n'avait pas voulu le croire lorsque Giles lui avait annoncé. Un cabinet d'avocat était original certes pour un vampire mais elle n'avait rien vu de terrifiant là dedans. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle épluche les livres de Giles au sujet de ce fameux cabinet. Livres parsemées de morts, de rites noires, d'apocalypse … Willow avait elle-même eu du mal à le croire lorsqu'elle avait reçu ce fameux coup de téléphone de Buffy l'informant de la situation. Elle se disait qu'il devait y avoir une raison, une explication à tout ça. Maintenant, la jeune sorcière venait de se prendre de plein fouet la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Rien d'accablant pour elle bien sûr si ce n'est une mort. La mort de Fred, où Angel avait contacté Giles et où, celui-ci, constatant sa continuité chez Wolfram& hart, lui a mentit de bout en bout. En effet, Willow n'avait jamais quitté le Brésil pour aller au Tibet ou elle ne savait où. Quand Willow l'apprit d'un coup de fil d'Andrew qui était présent, elle s'était d'ailleurs sentie mal à l'aise. Angel l'avait déjà tiré elle et ses amis de mauvais pas autrefois et lui refuser son aide lui donnait un sentiment de félonie à son égard. « C'est ma faute. C'est moi la responsable » prononça Willow à demi mot en portant son attention sur Illyria. « Eh oui princesse. Voilà où ça mène de faire confiance aux autres ! » Mais Willow gardait son attention sur Illyria. Elle avait vaguement prit contact avec Fred autrefois et elle comprenait à présent d'où lui venait cet air de déjà vu. « Pourquoi me dévisages tu ainsi ? » lui lança alors le démon Ancien. « Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé ? C'est ça ? » Mais Willow ne répondit rien. Elle avait eu en tête un projet pour tenter de redonner vie à Fred. « Chaque problème a sa formule » pensa t'elle naïvement. Mais en se rappelant les paroles d'Eve à propos d'Illyria, elle se contenta de rester neutre. « Chaque chose en son temps » se dit Willow en se retournant vers Eve.

WILLOW assise sur un tabouret : Et donc, lorsque vous avez décidé de vous attaquer à cette « Aiguille Noire », vous vous êtes séparé et vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ?

EVE : Moi je n'étais pas de la partie jeune fille ! Si vous voulez un récit croustillant la dessus, il faut vous adresser à la schtroumpfette ! dit elle en regardant Illyria.

ILLYRIA : Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ?

WILLOW esquissant un léger sourire : Oh, c'est à cause du bleu peut être.

ILLYRIA la regardant, air … mystérieux : Le bleu ? Sache que le bleu – elle monte légèrement de ton - était en mon règne la couleur des

conquérants ! Ceux qui voyaient plus loin et qui étaient plus fort que tous les forts !

WILLOW un peu effrayée : Oui oui, c'est très … fort ! Vous êtes terrifiante comme ça ! – Blanc de quelques secondes – Alors, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

ILLYRIA plus calme mais ton crispé : Ça a été une vraie hécatombe. – Willow fait un regard inquiet – Pour eux bien entendu ! – Willow est soulagée – Mais nous avons quand même eu des pertes !

WILLOW à nouveau nerveuse : Tu veux dire que … ?

ILLYRIA : Wesley a perdu la vie en combattant cette espèce de démon rouge ! – nouveau blanc, regard de tristesse de Willow neutralité d'Eve – Il est mort en valeureux guerrier ! – rajouta Illyria une pointe de sentiment au cœur – J'ai transporté son corps dans une crypte non loin d'ici.

WILLOW ton calme : Il faudra aller le récupérer vite avant que des vampires ne …

ILLYRIA : Je me suis occupé des vampires qui y habitaient ! Nul ne souillera son corps, j'en fais le serment !

WILLOW surprise mais rassurée : Oh … Très bien. Alors il faudra demander à Angel de …

EVE la coupant : Voyons, Willow vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Angel ne reviendra pas. C'est terminé ! – Willow se lève, regard désapprobateur mais Eve continu – A l'heure qu'il est, s'il n'est pas mort, l'Associé doit lui faire subir une torture atroce !

WILLOW : C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Je l'ai laissé tombé une fois – elle regarde Illyria, croyant entrepercevoir Fred – c'est le moment de me rattraper !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Willow revêtit son manteau et demande à Illyria de veiller sur Eve. Celle-ci proteste mais le regard foudroyant que Willow lui donna lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Illyria avait proposé à Willow de l'accompagner mais la jeune sorcière préférait y aller seule. Et puis, elle avait maintenant totalement récupéré de sa petite « virée » Rio – Los Angeles de la veille. Elle se sentait prête maintenant à affronter la Terre entière ! Alors que Willow allait franchir la porte pour se rendre à la fameuse usine désaffectée, elle vit la poignée bouger sur elle-même. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur le mystérieux visiteur. D'abord sur la défensive, Willow ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut Dana, le pull-over en sang, se traîner jusqu'à elle. Willow la reçue dans ses bras juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe. Dana était en état de choc. « Balle … J'ai une balle … dans le bras …» réussit à prononcer la jeune Tueuse. Angoissée, Willow demanda immédiatement à Illyria de venir l'aider à l'allonger sur le fauteuil que libéra Eve de son propre chef. Une fois installé, Willow demande s'il y a une trousse de secours ici. Illyria lui dit qu'elle pense que non, vu qu'ils ne sont là que depuis hier. Affolée, Willow décide alors de plonger la jeune Tueuse sous anesthésiant magique le temps de lui retirer la balle. Mais elle est arrêtée dans son geste par Dana elle-même qui la regarde et lui dit en suffoquant : « Gun … Il faut aider Gun … Il … Il a été arrêté. Il faut … il faut prévenir Angel ! » Moment de silence dans la salle, rompu par Willow qui décida de commencer son sort malgré le discours tenu par Dana.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Angel était maintenant ligoté en croix sur une machine avec derrière lui une croix de la taille d'un humain. Croix qui n'attendait que les couches d'amiante que le vampire avait dans le dos ne soient plus soutenues par les fils. Et ces fameux fils, c'était l'Associé sous l'apparence d'Hamilton qui les avait devant lui. Il venait de couper le deuxième fil sur les cinq soutenant chacun une couche d'amiante derrière Angel. Le vampire avait été surpris par la douleur après la rupture du second fil. Il n'imaginait plus les croix êtres aussi douloureuses pour lui. Et pourtant, le Diable sait s'il avait fait pire lorsqu'il était Angélus ! Mais le Hamilton qui était maintenant à ses pieds paraissait très bien s'y connaître en matière de torture lui aussi. Il avait dû avoir un bon professeur.

HAMILTON assis sur la même chaise : Eh bien ? Vous ne répondez pas ? Auriez vous perdu votre langue par hasard ? – dit il en ricanant –

ANGEL désireux de cacher sa souffrance : Non … Elle est toujours là. Prête à aspirer le sang du père quand j'en aurai l'occasion !

HAMILTON restant serein : Ha ha ha ! Vous croyez sans doute me faire sortir de mes gonds de cette façon là hein ? Vous jugez mal Angel. Je suis vexé que vous pensiez que moi, l'un des membres des Associés principaux de Wolfram & Hart, je pourrais m'abaisser à verser une larme pour quiconque ! Mon fils y comprit !

ANGEL sarcastique : Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Pour le plaisir ?

HAMILTON faisant mine de réfléchir : En fait … - il saisit brutalement ses ciseaux et coupe sans prévenir un troisième fil à sa droite. Angel hurle de douleur – vous avez totalement raison ! – il repose ses ciseaux – Félicitations vraiment. Vous avez toujours bon sur tout ! Un vrai petit Sherlock Holmes en herbes.

ANGEL digérant petit à petit sa douleur : Vous essayez d'imiter Lorne ? Vous vous y prenez très mal alors !

HAMILTON prend un air interrogateur puis soudain se morphe en Lorne : Et comme ça Angelounet ? Mon look te branche mieux ?

ANGEL écœuré : Vous êtes pathétique !

LORNE redevenant Hamilton : De toute façon, il ne survivra pas longtemps lui non plus. – Angel regarde Hamilton, surpris – Vous croyez que je me suis déplacé uniquement pour vous ? Vous me gênez mon cher. S'il n'y avait eu que vous, un simple vortex d'aspiration aurait suffit. Mais il se trouve justement par ailleurs qu'une force inconnue a bloqué nos vortex la nuit dernière.

ANGEL : Et donc, vous voilà obligé de vous salir les mains ? Comme c'est triste !

HAMILTON : Effectivement Angel. Mais puisque nous abordons ce sujet, ne seriez vous pas au courant de l'origine de cette force par hasard ?

ANGEL feignant grossièrement l'innocence : Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis parmi les fées !

HAMILTON : Les fées non mais … les sorcières ?

« Nom d'un chien ! Comment … ? »

Angel dissimulait tant bien que mal la surprise que Hamilton s'attendait à le voir manifester sur son visage à l'évocation du mot « sorcière ». En effet, les Associés Principaux n'étaient pas bête et Angel s'en doutait. Il savait qu'ils devaient connaître l'existence de Willow et de tous ses pouvoirs. Après tout, elle avait faillit détruire le monde. Comment Wolfram & Hart auraient ils pu laisser passer ça ? Et voilà qu'à présent, la vie de Willow était elle aussi en danger après celle de ses amis. Le vampire hésita pendant une seconde. Il se rappelait de son coup de fil à Giles, de l'embrouille qu'il lui avait raconté pour justifier qu'elle ne pourrait pas intervenir dans la mort de Fred. Mais après tout se dit il, ce n'était pas sa faute. Tout le monde était responsable selon lui. Il ne pouvait pas donner la vie de Willow juste pour ça. « Non, la seule sorcière que je connaisse se balade quelque part en Himalaya aux dernières nouvelles ! » Angel avait préferé ne pas mentir et dire que oui, il connaissait bien Willow mais qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact avec elle. Il espérait au fond de lui que Willow justement ait retenu Eve à l'hôtel de manière à ce qu'elle ne vende pas la mèche. Lui il était perdu, et ses amis aussi. Il le savait et il s'était déjà résolu à cela. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau quelqu'un d'autres. Qui plus est la meilleure amie de Buffy, de surcroît son ex petite amie. Hamilton prit la réponse du vampire avec un air peu convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Il ne lui restait plus que deux fils à trancher et il voulait faire durer ce plaisir.

ANGEL dissimulant de nombreux râles de souffrance : J'espère en tout cas que le spectacle vous plaît !

HAMILTON : Absolument. Mais, il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine quand même.

ANGEL voyant que Hamilton attendait sa réponse : Ah bon ? Votre siège est inconfortable peut être ?

HAMILTON souriant : Non. Ce qui manque c'est … - il coupe un quatrième fil – vos cris de douleurs !

« AAAAAAARGH !!!! »

Le râle d'Angel était si déchirant qu'on entendit à peine la couche d'amiante s'écraser lourdement sur le sol. A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule couche qui le séparait de la terrible croix. Il la ressentait tellement que même de dos, il pouvait en deviner la forme et la taille exacte. La douleur était telle qu'Angel avait la nette impression que la croix s'était logée dans son ventre, cherchant à tout prix à atteindre son cœur. Celui-ci, bien que ne battant plus depuis très longtemps, fut mis à rude épreuve par le supplice qui lui était infligé. D'en bas, Hamilton s'était régalé de chaque plainte que sa victime avait émise. Il pouvait presque voir de la fumée qui se dégageait du dos d'Angel. Même la croix, qui pourtant était bien cachée derrière la dernière couche d'amiante, s'était mise à rougir telle une barre de fer à la forge. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Angel n'écoutait même plus les remarques morbides de son bourreau. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. La fin. Même s'il savait que derrière cette fin se cachait l'enfer, Angel s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir. Ne plus avoir à protéger qui que ce soit, ne plus souffrir de la perte d'un être cher. Oui, il voulait expier ses fautes, les expier une fois pour toutes. Et de plus, il savait qu'il ne serait pas tout seul. D'autres de ses connaissances seraient aussi en enfer avec lui. Darla, Fioreni et qui sait, peut être Spike …

Au bout d'une rue en plein milieu de la nuit, une jeune femme s'apprêtant à suivre la voie de gauche est appréhendée par un jeune homme blond. Un peu effrayée, la jeune femme lui demande ce qu'il veut. Celui-ci répond qu'il voudrait du feu. Elle réplique alors en s'excusant qu'elle ne fume pas mais que s'il désirait elle … La jeune femme n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme l'attrape par le coup puis lui dit « Dommage. Il va falloir que je me détende d'une autre façon ! » Et sur ce, il se morphe alors en vampire et vide sa victime jusqu'à la laisser tomber inerte sur le sol. Satisfait, le jeune homme blond quitte alors les lieux qui, mis à part le cadavre, sont maintenant vides de monde. Cependant, une silhouette se détache de la rue, assis entre deux escaliers qu'apparemment, le jeune homme blond n'avait pas remarqué. « Ça va durer encore longtemps de cinéma à la noix ?!! » La silhouette en question, Spike, finissait de regarder le jeune homme blond – lui en l'occurrence – disparaître dans les ténèbres. « Si je dois me taper toutes les victimes que j'ai déjà faite, on en a pour un moment ! ». Les deux escaliers, enfer et paradis, étaient toujours au même point. Dès que Spike tentait de gravir l'un, une action de sa vie réapparaissait devant lui en spectacle ! Bonne action s'il tentait de prendre l'escalier de l'enfer et mauvaise action s'il choisissait le paradis. Spike avait donc pris son mal en patience et s'était alors assis à ce même endroit depuis le début de ce « petit jeu ». Mais le vampire blond en avait vraiment marre à présent ! La mystérieuse voix qui semblait avoir déclenché tout cela n'était plus venue à lui, le laissant livré à lui-même. La scène restait à présent sur le lieu du dernier crime du vampire blond. « Alors, on attend que je bouge mes fesses pour débuter une nouvelle séance ? Ben allez vous faire foutre ! Tout ça c'est juste un cauchemar de toute ça. Je finirai bien par me réveiller. » Et c'est en s'allongeant tout en prenant la tête dans ses bras façon décontractée qu'il ajouta : « De toute façon, c'est l'enfer qui m'attends ! » Spike ferma alors les yeux, pendant quelques secondes. Puis, une voix. Une voix que le vampire blond aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette même voix qu'il n'avait pas réussit à oublier et qui le hâtait toujours. Cette voix là, il venait de l'entendre à l'instant même. Tout juste derrière lui. Surpris, Spike se contenta de rouvrir les yeux, criant à l'impossible, à un nouveau tour de la voix qui cherchait à le rendre fou. Incrédule, Spike se retourna délicatement, s'appuya sur ses bras puis releva la tête. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il la vit, briller de mille feux comme si elle était venue l'emporter avec elle vers ce paradis dont il savait qu'il ne foulerait jamais les pieds. Partagé entre la joie et la méfiance, Spike se frotta énergiquement les yeux plusieurs fois, il se pinça le bras mais l'évidence était là. La femme que le vampire blond aimait depuis maintenant déjà quatre ans. Cette femme qui autrefois avait été son plus grand ennemi et qui était alors devenue son plus grand amour. Buffy. La célèbre Tueuse qui avait rendu Spike fou ! Elle se trouvait maintenant devant lui ! Spike ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Il observa méticuleusement la jeune femme. Celle-ci prononça son nom : « Spike … », apparemment très émue elle aussi. Le vampire blond s'approcha alors d'elle, très doucement. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle s'échappe, qu'elle disparaisse ou que cela n'ait été qu'un rêve. Mais il n'en été rien. Et Spike crut défaillir de bonheur lorsque ses mains prirent contact avec celles de la jeune femme. Spike la reconnaissait. Il reconnaissait cette chaleur là. Plus de doute possible, c'était bien Buffy qui se trouvait devant lui ! Sur cette constatation, il entreprit alors de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer aussi fort que ne lui permettait ses bras. Buffy avait suivi son ancien ennemi. Elle était aussi émue que lui. Des larmes perlaient autant sur son visage que sur celui du vampire blond. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. « Enfin ! » dit Spike plus pour lui-même que pour Buffy. « Si c'est un rêve, je voudrais qu'il dure éternellement ! » reprit alors Spike suffisamment fort pour que Buffy entende. Mais celle-ci resta silencieuse. Les yeux toujours autant embués de larmes, la Tueuse murmura quelques mots qui apparurent comme un « Moi aussi ! » au vampire blond.

Au milieu de ce bel après midi d'été où le soleil tape fort sur les habitants de Los Angeles, les vampires n'ont guère intérêt à être à l'extérieur ! Pourtant, un vampire, bien qu'il soit ancré dans les ténèbres d'une usine désaffectée, souffre maintenant bien plus que ne le ferai un de ses semblables jeté à ce même soleil. Angel, toujours livré aux mains de son impitoyable bourreau, trouvait les secondes aussi longue que des années. Cela commençait à faire longtemps à présent que Hamilton avait coupé l'avant dernier fil qui le reliait encore à la vie. L'Associé prenait son temps pour en finir et Angel savait qu'il ne se priverait pas de le faire souffrir au maximum de ce qu'il pourrait endurer.

HAMILTON ricanant : Eh bien ? Où est passé le terrifiant et redoutable Angel ? Qu'est devenue la terreur des démons de Los Angeles ? Vraiment vous me décevez …

ANGEL articulant avec difficulté : Allez vous faire … !

HAMILTON : Oooh ! Des grossièretés à présent ? On dirait que Spike a vraiment eu une mauvaise influence sur vous. Il faudra que nous y songions quand nous l'éduquerons.

ANGEL : Spike ? Qu'est ce que vous comptez en faire ? Je croyais …

HAMILTON : Regardez vous Angel. Vous êtes … excusez du terme, une vraie merde ! Ça joue les justiciers vampires mais pourtant, ça envoie ses amis à une mort certaine !

ANGEL déglutissant avec difficulté : Je vous défends de …

HAMILTON ricanant à nouveau : Vous n'y avez pas cru Angel ! Pas une seconde ! Vous saviez que vous pouviez anéantir les membres de l'Aiguille Noire … Excellent travail de vos amis au fait ! – dit il un signe à la main – Ils vous ont suivis et ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils devaient trouvé … et avec votre totale bénédiction.

ANGEL perturbé : Non … C'est pas vrai … Je leur avais donné le choix ! Ils … ils étaient libre de me suivre ou pas !

HAMILTON : Oui, libre de passer pour un lâche ou pour un héros. Quel choix dantesque !

ANGEL à bout : Arrêtez … Stop !

HAMILTON continuant de plus belle : Vous avez fait un superbe discours sur ce qui nous sert de monde. Le pouvoir, l'apocalypse … On aurait dit un général partant en guerre contre un ennemi dix fois plus fort que lui. Angel, dans le fond … Ça aurait été plus simple de vous en faire un casse croûte un par un non ? Tout comme Drogyn …

ANGEL le coupant : Ça suffit ! Je … Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

HAMILTON semblant déçu : Comme vous voudrez. Après tout, quand le grand Angel donne des ordres, il faut obéir ! Sinon …

ANGEL : Laissez … Tuez moi mais laissez mes amis … mes amis en dehors de ça. Vous l'avez dit, c'et moi le coupable. Alors … Laissez les en paix, je vous en prie.

HAMILTON : Ça, ce n'est pas à moi seul d'en décider. Nous sommes plusieurs, et vous en aurez d'autres à convaincre une fois de l'autre côté. Moi y compris !

ANGEL : De … De l'autre côté ?

HAMILTON ricanant : Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Qu'est ce que vous croyiez ? Qu'une fois mort vous échapperiez à notre influence ? Nous sommes partout Angel ! Partout ! Et nous t'avons réservé une place de choix en enfer. Une dimension que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi …

ANGEL : Mes amis … Laissez …

HAMILTON légèrement agacée par l'insistance d'Angel : Le sort de vos amis ne doit plus vous intéresser. Préoccupez vous plutôt du vôtre car il n'est plus très enviable en ce moment !

ANGEL : N … non …

Hamilton tenait à présent à ses mains sa fameuse paire de ciseaux. Celle la même qui devait emmener Angel d'un instant alors dans les profondeurs de l'enfer que lui réservait son bourreau. Le vampire s'était effondré à l'idée de savoir que les Associés le poursuivraient jusqu'en enfer mais il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce plaisir à Hamilton. Même s'il savait que les tourments que lui feraient subir les Associés seraient terrifiants de cruauté, il voulait malgré tout partir la tête haute. Partir avec la fierté d'avoir débarrassé le monde de démons de la pire espèce. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. O ù du moins pas complètement. Angel laissait en effet derrière lui une Auguille Noire qui de toute façon renaîtrait tôt ou tard mais surtout son équipe complètement dévasté. Cordélia, Fred, Wesley, Gun sans doute et peut être tant d'autres qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Tout ça par sa faute. Et le vampire savait que le pire tourment qu'il aurait à subir en enfer ne seraient pas ceux que lui infligeraient les Associés. Non, la pire torture qu'il aurait à affronter une fois en enfer, c'est le remord. Le remord d'avoir mené ses amis à leur perte, de les avoir abandonné là, comme ça, sans même un merci ni un au revoir. Angel savait que son âme ne le laisserait pas oublier tout ça. Tout ce sang versé, toutes ces larmes coulées … par sa faute. Son âme serait son remord.

HAMILTON _jouant avec ses ciseaux et regardant Angel_ : Mmmh ? Alors, vous avez peur ?

ANGEL _presque en chuchotant_ : Non. Plus rien … Plus rien ne peut me faire peur maintenant …

HAMILTON _un peu déconcerté_ : Ne soyez pas négatif ! Vous rencontrerez peut être de vieilles connaissances à vous dans cette dimension, qui sait ?

ANGEL _souffrant toujours plus_ : D … Dépêchez vous qu'on en finisse !

HAMILTON : Bien. Les dés sont jetés Angel ! Dommage que vous ayez voulu tricher avec nous !

Je suis sincèrement désolé cher ami lecteur mais à mon grand regret, l'histoire s'arrêtera ici.

Comme vous pourrez le constater dans mon profil, je suis passé complètement à autre chose depuis ma passion pour les séries Buffy et Angel. Certes, elles me passionnent toujours et j'ai encore du plaisir à lire certaines fics que je ne connaissais pas encore mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Par ailleurs, je n'ai plus touché à cette histoire depuis maintenant plus d'un an et j'en ai complètement oublié la trame malgré les quelques notes que j'avais prise. Je serais même incapable de vous dire de quelle manière devait se terminer ce chapitre !

Pourquoi le publier alors ? Ey bien après mûre réflexion, je me suis dit qu'il était dommage de voir le reste d'un tel travail se perdre en même temps que le disque dur sur lequel il se trouve. A l'instar de Tintin et l'Alph art, cette histoire, bien qu'inachevée, vous aura procuré je l'espère du plaisir en la vivant.

Le mot de la fin, ce sera sur mon blog qu'il se trouvera. L'adresse se trouve dans mon profil. Et pour finir en beauté, une dernière information : la saison 8 de Buffy en comics vient de sortir aux USA éceit par le créateur de Buffy lui-même.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

_Quelques notes que j'ai retrouvé et qui traînaient un peu partout …_

Il existera une troisième issue que Spike n'avait pas remarquée : la vie. Elle signifiera qu'un jour, il recouvrera la vie.

C'est Buffy qui lui parlera dans le prochain épisode. Elle lui dira qu'elle a été mise en sommeil artificiel pour contacter l'un des membres de l'équipe à cause de ce que Willow avait fait la nuit dernière.

Gun se fera piéger lorsqu'il se rendra à la banque. Seule Dana réussira à s'enfuir.

Dana ne rejoindra pas Angel dans cet épisode. Elle rentrera directement à l'hôtel. Ses amis s'occuperont de ses blessures mais Willow n'utilisera pas sa magie pour la soigner. Gun ne sortira pas de prison dans la série et ne sera gracié qu'avec l'arrivée de Spike. Ses amis prévurent cependant un plan pour le libérer.

Il n'y aura plus qu'une seule scène avec Spike, à la fin.


End file.
